Tardío primer amor
by Shiga San
Summary: Nunca pensó que se enamoraría después de cumplir los cuarenta ... y menos de él. ...por que no es su sobrino, es el amante al que desea en su cama, en su corazón y en su vida. Himuro sabe que a partir de este descubrimiento, su vida no ha hecho mas que empeorar. Ese chico es el hijo de su hermano... ¿En que está pensando? Mpreg. Himuro x ? KagaKuro.
1. Sospecha

Tardío primer amor.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya me gustaría, pero no es así, son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki sempai y de sus miles de seguidores bla bla bla...

Este fic contiene escenas subiditas de tono, para personas adultas o que hayan superado la pubertad con éxito... no me hago responsable de los traumas causados. Dicho queda.

Nunca pensó que se enamoraría, y mucho menos tan tarde... y de él.

Solo tiene 15 años y aún así no puede evitar mirarle con ojos anhelantes. Por que no es su sobrino, es el amante al que desea en su cama, en su corazón y en su vida. Himuro sabe que a partir de este descubrimiento, su vida no ha hecho mas que empeorar

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tardío primer amor.

Capítulo uno: Sospecha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sentado sobre el retrete de su casa, el muchacho suspira.

En sus dedos esa pequeña cosa, casi del tamaño de un bolígrafo; un punto, dos rayas.

Positivo.

Quiere llorar, o ponerse a gritar, o simplemente desear que el suelo se abra y lo trague...

Escucha llegar a alguien, ruido de llaves, jaleo.

Recoge todo lo que tiene dispersado por el lavabo. Los test abiertos, cajas y hojas de instrucciones desdobladas por encima. Las bolsas de la farmacia y por supuesto todas esas pruebas con el mismo resultado.

Mete todo en una bolsa y lo oculta bajo la camiseta.

Abre la puerta, apenas una ranura y asoma uno de sus ojos carmesís tan idénticos a los de su padre... para su absoluta desgracia también ha sacado la forma de sus cejas, dobles e inusuales. Mira el largo pasillo... Nigou le salta a la cara, lame su barbilla contento.

– Quieto... –Abre un poco mas, lo suficiente como para sacar la mano entera, palma abierta. –Siéntate, espera aquí.

El perro obedece, oscilando su cola divertido ante la posibilidad de que su buena acción le fuera recompensada con una sesión de mimitos mas tarde.

Da un par de pasos fuera, se asoma tras la esquina del final.

Su madre en la cocina, colocando la compra. Kuroko está feliz y se nota.

Mas de cuarenta años y ni una sola muestra del paso del tiempo en su rostro.

Su cuerpo esbelto se balancea despacio siguiendo la música que surge de la tele en el salón. Dos bebés y ni una muestra de ello en su figura.

Solo por un momento se le pasa la idea loca de contarle a su madre lo que pasa, el peso de la bolsa con las cosas bajo su camiseta se le hace enorme, incluso puede jurar que arde como un fuego.

– Mamá... –Se asoma un poco mas. Kuroko le mira, le sonríe.

Es el momento, abre la boca, dispuesto a confesarle su … secreto, no tan secreto dentro de unos meses... pero su padre decide aparecer en ese momento.

Tan oportuno...

Kagami accede a su casa con una enorme sonrisa; cuelga la chaqueta, suelta las llaves, casi vuela hasta la cocina.

Un beso demasiado ardiente como para tener espectadores llena la cocina.

Deshace el camino hasta su cuarto, mejor darles intimidad... aunque es realmente sorprendente que sigan igual de babosos después de tanto tiempo juntos...

la bolsa con las "pruebas" sale de su escondite, para descansar en otro. Bajo el colchón forma una graciosa montaña que el chico decide asilar directamente con el trasero.

Salta una y otra vez hasta que considera que se ha quedado lo bastante plano como para no verse a la primera.

Antes de sonar el tono del mensaje, la pantalla de su móvil se ilumina.

Pasa los dedos por sus celestes cabellos y lo toma para sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

Desbloquea, mira. Lee las dos frases, sonríe como un tonto.

Otro pitido. Una foto. Calor en sus mejillas hasta la punta de las orejas.

Teclea la respuesta, sin parar de sonreír.

Tono de llamada, descuelga.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?. – La voz de Himuro le suena tan profunda, tan dentro de su cabeza que tiene que tumbarse en la cama para no ver el cuarto dando vueltas.

– Contesto tus mensajes. – Una risita, en tono bajo. Llena sus pulmones un par de veces, en un gesto adorable para tranquilizarse.

– ¿Te gustan?. – La foto enseñaba unas zapatillas preciosas negras y azules. – Me he acordado de ti nada mas verlas en el escaparate. –Silencio al otro lado. –Dilo...

– N-no... no puedo. – susurra lo mas bajo que puede para que el otro le escuche. – Mis padres acaban de llegar... –Himuro murmura un "entiendo" que le hace suspirar de nuevo, aliviado. – Tenemos que hablar...

– Estamos hablando. – Le envía una invitación para vídeo llamada. Normalmente espera a que esté en el pc para pedírselo, adora verle en la pantalla grande, pero intuye que ocurre algo solo por el tono de su voz. – Deja que te vea... dime que te pasa.

–No tiene gracia. – Sujeta el móvil con una mano y con la otra se peina a lo loco sin mirarse a ningún sitio. – eh... mi ciclo no ha … –desvía la mirada de la pantalla a algún punto tras él. –No, yo no...

– Iré a verte, ¿De acuerdo?. – Tatsuya se preocupa, entiende sus balbuceos a la primera sin necesidad alguna de explicación. – Me subiré al primer avión que vaya hasta ti, no te preocupes. Prométeme que no le dirás nada a tus padres hasta que hables conmigo primero.

–Lo prometo. – La verdad es que tampoco sabía muy bien como abordarlo... a lo mejor con su madre tenía una posibilidad, remota, de que no quisiera tirarlo por la ventana, o cortarle alguna parte de su cuerpo. – Tengo que irme, mi padre está llamando... dime cuando llegas, por favor...

–En cuanto baje del avión, lo prometo. – Una sonrisa contenida llena la pantalla. – No te preocupes, ¿Si?, todo saldrá bien. Te quiero.

Sus ojos rojos se desvían de nuevo, mejillas ardiendo, aún no está acostumbrado a los "te quiero" que el mayor le regala con mucha facilidad.

A Himuro le resulta adorable, que por muchas veces que se lo diga, siga avergonzándose de ese modo.

– Y-yo … y yo. – Se despide con la mano, un beso a la pantalla. – Adiós.

–¿Cielo?. –Kuroko asoma por el hueco de la puerta después de llamar. –Papá quiere saber si vas a venir a da una vuelta con nosotros.

– No... me quedo. – niega con la cabeza también, sonríe de un modo dulce.

Kuroko estrecha la mirada; sus poderes de madre activados al instante.

– ¿Va todo bien?. – No espera que le de permiso, simplemente camina hasta la cama y se sienta en el borde.

Le mira, unos pocos segundos que al chico se le hacen horas.

– Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado. – Era verdad, pero no del todo.

– Duerme un rato, ¿De acuerdo? – Le atrae a sus labios, besa su sien con infinito cariño. No hace falta que te lo diga...

– Lo sé mamá. –Un abrazo apretado y un beso.

…

– ¿No viene? – Kagami hace un gesto gracioso señalando con el pulgar. – ¿Le pasa algo?

– No, dice que se queda. –Toma su cartera, las llaves. – Tiene quince años, es lo que le pasa.

– ¿Debería preocuparme? –Una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Se le pasará... son fases, ya sabes.

No se queda muy conforme. Puede que los poderes de madre de Kuroko fueran mas afilados, pero los suyos funcionaban perfectamente... y algo le decía que no todo estaba bien...

…...

Olía diferente, esa era siempre su primera impresión al llegar al país.

Daba igual las veces que aterrizara ahí, siempre tenía esa sensación extraña entre estar en casa y llegar por primera vez a un lugar lejano.

Sale del aeropuerto después de las comprobaciones de rutina y toma un taxi sin mirar ni la hora.

Quiere verlo, estrecharlo en sus brazos, robarle un beso... deleitarse en su sonrojo que tanto ama.

Baja del coche a la carrera y llama insistentemente y camina unos pasos sobre si mismo esperando que le abran, de los nervios.

Tetsuya abre, secándose las manos con un paño.

– Pero ¿que... –Salta a su cuello, sorprendido. –¿Cuándo has llegado?

– Hace una hora mas o menos. –Corresponde a su abrazo, contento. – ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

– Kagami en el trabajo, la nena dormida y Tai-kun en clase. Vienes muy temprano. – Le indica que entre con la mano. – Pasa te invito a un café.

Sentado en la cocina no hace comentarios concretos. Un rato de charla ya le dice que Kuroko aún no sabe nada, y por un momento tiene la tentación de compartir con él la valiosa información, pero antes quiere hablar con el chico.

Solo le queda esperar que regrese de clase... y escucharle decir que van a ser padres... con sus propias palabras.

– ¿A que has venido?, ¿Trabajo?... No es que diga nada, es que creí que no tendrías libre hasta dentro de un par de meses... –Posa la taza y el azucarero a su lado. –Tai-kun lo pasó muy bien contigo en verano. –Toma asiento a su lado. –No ha parado de hablar de las vacaciones y enseñarnos fotos... Gracias por llevarle contigo.

– Es un buen chico. –Traga saliva. –No ha sido nada, en realidad me ha entretenido él a mí mas que yo a él... –Y en cierto modo era mucho mas que verdad.

– ¿Y que tal Alex?. –Intenta ser educado, pero nota que la atmósfera es un poco densa sin saber muy bien por qué. – ¿Sigue soltera?... Creo que ya estáis un poco viejitos para estar solos... ¿No has pensado formar una familia con ella?

Himuro estalla en carcajadas, sonoras y musicales.

La simple idea de él formando una familia con Alex se le antoja de lo mas divertida.

– Si, sigue sola, aunque sabe divertirse. – Ríe sin poder parar. – Y no estoy solo, no te preocupes por eso... ya estoy enamorado de alguien maravilloso.

– ¡Ohh! ¿Conozco a esa persona? –Interesado pregunta, y por que no decirlo, un poco sorprendido; no había dicho nada hasta ese momento, y hacía años que eran amigos.

– Si, si que conoces a esa persona... y muy bien. Pero aún no puedo decírtelo.

– Mmm un amor secreto. – Suspira teatral. – Que emocionante.

– Si... muy emocionante.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Queréis matarme? Adelante , me dejo muahahahahahah

Bueno, todo esto sale de unas imgs muy monas de Himuro con 45 y el hijo de Kagami y Kuroko con 16 y el precioso bebé que han hecho entre los dos.

No hacía mas que ver la img y querer escribir la historia, sin mas.

Nos leemos en el siguientes

Besitos y mordisktios

Shiga san


	2. Incrédulo

Tardío primer amor.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya me gustaría, pero no es así, son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki sempai y de sus miles de seguidores bla bla bla...

Este fic contiene escenas subiditas de tono, para personas adultas o que hayan superado la pubertad con éxito... no me hago responsable de los traumas causados. Dicho queda.

Nunca pensó que se enamoraría después de cumplir los cuarenta ... y menos de él.

...por que no es su sobrino, es el amante al que desea en su cama, en su corazón y en su vida. Himuro sabe que a partir de este descubrimiento, su vida no ha hecho mas que empeorar. Ese chico es el hijo de su hermano... ¿En que está pensando? Mpreg.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tardío primer amor.

Capítulo dos: Incrédulo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

– Aún no me has dicho que te trae al otro lado del charco. – Kuroko insiste, llena su taza de café nuevamente. – ni a que viene tu interés en Tai- kun de repente...

Tatsuya traga saliva, aunque se guarda de permanecer en silencio para no meter la pata.

El tintineo constante de su dedo en la mesa tampoco ayuda mucho a centrar los pensamientos en un punto concreto.

– ¿Sabes una cosa? – La pregunta suena musical en sus labios. –Antes de que vinieras estaba haciendo un poco de limpieza, y al cambiar las sábanas del cuarto de mi hijo, he encontrado algo muy curioso.

Tetsuya sale de la cocina, es apenas medio minuto pero a él le parece una maldita eternidad. Deja una bolsa en la mesa, en el centro, y solo cuando se ha sentado de nuevo la empuja lo mas cerca posible del moreno.

Lo sabe, ya lo sabe. Sin necesidad de que se lo haya dicho, o de que siquiera lo haya descubierto por algún desliz, Tetsuya lo sabe; es su madre a fin de cuentas.

Eso no quiere decir que verlo por si mismo, tener todas esas pruebas de embarazo positivas ante sus ojos, no sea un poco impactante.

Es la confirmación, aún sin estar seguro del todo de que esos test sean de Tai...

– Te agradezco que hayas venido tan rápido. – Kuroko parece derrotado en su silla. – No pasa nada, no tenías que preocuparte... pero...

– Tetsuya... yo … – Duda, un segundo. – Todo esto es culpa mía... asumiré la responsabilidad...

– No digas tonterías. – Toma una de las pruebas entre sus dedos, la mira, suspira. – Cuando quiso irse contigo todo el verano en lugar de pasarlo aquí no esperábamos que lo vigilaras las 24 horas del día. – Niega, muy serio. –Pero tu tienes que saber algo, o al menos con quien; está claro que ha tenido que acostarse con alguien... ¡madre mía! Ese enano capullo... mira que le dí la charla cuando empezó con sus ciclos...

– Escucha. – Kuroko niega, no le deja hablar sumido en su propio mundo. – Tetsuya, de verdad...

– Tiene quince años, quince... maldita sea ¿tanto le costaba ponerse una estúpida gomita?. – Frunce el ceño, ahora es mas madre que nunca. – No te estoy echando la culpa de nada, ¿de acuerdo?... pero... otro bebé en casa va a ser una locura... y

Deja la frase sin terminar, acaba de darse cuenta de algo mas.

– Kagami. – Himuro es quien lo menciona como si nada, y eso que para él es un presente desde que ha visto el aparatito diciéndole que se quedará sin pelotas, en cuanto su hermano del alma se entere.

Y eso si tiene suerte y es rápido.

– Ese idiota va a volverse loco, ya verás. – Kuroko recoge todo, lo mete en la bolsa, cierra con varios nudos. Intenta tirarlo en la basura de la cocina, metiendo mas cosas en la bolsa para tapar la que acaba de tirar. – Tengo que pensar en algo...

– Es mío... – lo mejor era decírselo claramente, y afrontar como un adulto lo que estaba por llegar. – Yo soy el padre de ese bebé...

Había sido una metedura de pata, a ojos de Kuroko y seguramente Kagami encontraría en su manual de padre,una docena de delitos por los que denunciarle, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera que era el milagro mas maravilloso de toda su vida; y ya cuando no esperaba nada mas que una madurez en tranquila soledad.

Ese chico había aparecido en su oscuridad como una pequeña luz.

Y decía bien, había aparecido, a pesar de que lo conocía desde siempre. Cuando nació, estuvo en sus manos, le vió crecer ante sus ojos, sus primeros pasos, sus primeros balbuceos incoherentes que se transformaron en palabras.

Sus risas, sus juegos... Su carita infantil y rolliza se fué transformando poco a poco en un adolescente hermoso, demasiado hermoso.

Un poco de cada uno de sus padres, lo mejor de los dos. La dulzura en su mirada, el color de ojos de su padre... su esbelto cuerpo le recordaba al Kuroko que conoció a sus dieciséis años, cuando aún jugaba al basket junto a Yosen y sus compañeros.

Le descubrió así, ese verano, justo cuando ya había tirado la toalla con el resto de su vida.

A veces ocurre.

Una persona que lleva en tu vida desde siempre aparece ante tí, sin mas. La monotonía y familiaridad hace que sea una parte mas del mobiliario, una muesca en la pared que no tomas en cuenta, hasta ese instante... un solo segundo que lo cambia todo.

La silla cae al ponerse de pie, y no presta atención a los pasos de Kuroko hasta que siente el puñetazo directamente en su mandíbula.

– ¿A tí que te pasa?. –Intenta un nuevo ataque, pero Tatsuya se las arregla para ir hacia atrás de un saltito. –¿Con mi hijo?...

– Te lo puedo explicar, de verdad... –Levanta las dos manos como escudo. –Deja que te lo cuente...

Kuroko toma un cuchillo de su soporte, señala la silla con la punta.

– ¿En que estabas pensando?. – da vueltas alrededor de la mesa. – ¿Con mi hijo, con mi pequeño?

– Bueno, no tan pequeño... – Mirada asesina, mal asunto. Sigue con el cuchillo en la mano, mejor estar callado.

– ¿En que estabas pensando?... No me lo puedo creer... dejo a mi pequeño en tus manos y tu... tu... –Se siente abrumado, tanto que acaba sentándose de nuevo en la misma silla que ocupaba minutos atrás. – Dime que no ha sido por despecho, por el parecido con su padre y una especie de amor retorcido que tienes hacia mi marido desde el instituto.

– Sabes que no es por eso. – Es impresionante el modo en el que se mantiene calmado, pero sabe que cualquier cosa que quiera reprocharle Kuroko será bien merecida. – Tai se parece mas a ti que a su padre... y nunca me interesó Kagami en ese sentido...

– Ya lo sé... es solo que no sé ni lo que digo... solo quiero matarte, matarte un rato corto, para luego dejar que su padre te mate... y grabarlo para verlo todas las veces que me acuerde de que … tu... un amigo de siempre, aprecidado y querido... ¿Es mi hijo, entiendes?... y tu, mas que un amigo, un hermano. No me hago a la idea de que vosotros dos...

– Te juro que lo quiero, de verdad. – su tono es tan monocorde que no da pie a malas interpretaciones, está mas que claro. – Me he adelantado un poco, pero esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

– Habría preferido tarde. – Suelta el cuchillo, por fin. – Cuando cumpliera cuarenta o cincuenta, ahí habría estado fenomenal... – suspira, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, se queda mirando el techo.

– Eres demasiado dulce para hacer una amenaza en serio. – Himuro sonríe, a pesar de todo, Kuroko sabe que es cierto lo que dice.

– Soy el que tiene el cuchillo ¿Recuerdas?. – Señala el arma, luego a él. – Me queda el consuelo de saber que su padre va a matarte, o al menos a darte una buena.

– Lo siento...

– No, no lo sientes, pero lo harás. – Si que sabe amenazar, y en serio. – Y no pienses ni por un momento que puedes entrar y salir de mi casa a tu antojo ahora que lo sé... mi hijo es fruta prohibida hasta nueva orden.

– Muy bien, puedo aceptar eso. – Extiende la mano en su dirección, un apretón demasiado fuerte por la otra parte. – Pero quiero verlo hoy, hablar con él.

– No, de eso nada. – Ha dicho. – tengo que encontrar el modo de contarle a su padre todo sin que lo mate a él por abrirse de piernas, a mi por estar en medio y a ti por no tener la maravillosa idea, ya que eras el adulto de los dos, de ponerte una gomita... o directamente hacerte una paja en lugar de meterla donde no debías...

– Le prometí que hablaría con él antes de que os dijera nada, tienes que dejarme... – Kuroko sabe que le está pidiendo permiso por cortesía, por que la verdad es que no tendría por que hacer nada de nada.

– Fingiré que no se nada,aún. – Mira a otra parte que no sean los ojos azules ajenos. – Pero no por ti, lo hago por Tai, que tiene que estar muy asustado con todo esto.

– Si que parecía asustado cuando hablamos, pero es comprensible...

– Solo tiene quince años, quince años... – No podía dejar de repetir eso en su mente. – Tatsuya... tienes que estar aquí, no puedes vivir en el otro lado del mundo con la que nos espera. – Abre la boca para decir algo que no llega a pronunciar. – Con aquí me refiero al país, no a la misma casa...

– Claro, lo comprendo. Haré unas llamadas y veré como organizarlo todo...

Se levanta, casi con miedo esperando el permiso de Kuroko.

La batalla de miradas silenciosa se mantiene unos segundos entre ellos hasta que el moreno parece rendirse.

– Te juro de verdad que no pensé que pasaría esto. – Suena demasiado feliz, Kuroko se da cuenta de eso. –Pero no me escondo ni huyo. Dámelo, ponlo en mis manos...

– Ya he visto lo que pueden hacer tus manos, no gracias. – Vuelve la mirada asesina. – deja tus manos quietas y limítate ha hacer tu parte. Mi hijo se queda aquí, es su sitio, junto a su familia. – Mira el reloj sobre la estantería. – Si te das un poco de prisa le verás en la salida. Durante el descanso sale a comer al parque que hay enfrente con algunos de su clase.

Himuro sale a la carrera, se despide solo con la mano y trota lejos de la casa.

Casi como invocado con el suspiro de alivio que suelta Kuroko, su marido llega a casa.

– Tenemos que hablar. – Ni un "hola buenos días" ni nada parecido.

– Claro, ¿Ocurre algo?. – Kagami intenta robarle un beso, sin resultados. Mira la mesa, ve dos tazas. – ¿Has tenido visita?

– Tatsuya está en la ciudad. – Ve el cuchillo y lo devuelve a su lugar. Kagami no entiende nada de nada. – Mejor hablamos en el salón, ¿Si?

– Podemos hablar aquí. – Se sienta en la silla que minutos antes ocupaba su hermano. – ¿Que pasa con Tatsuya?

– mejor en el salón... créeme. – Tira de su brazo con la intención de levantarle, pero Kagami tiene unos planes infinitamente mas atractivos que hablar de su amigo.

Le levanta con un brazo, lo carga sobre un hombro, juguetón.

Kuroko es tratado como un fardo mientras es llevado al salón, y tendido en el sofá todo lo largo que daba.

– Ya estamos en el salón, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos? – le mordisquea el cuello, las orejas. – ¿Los niños?

– Tai-kun en clase... la pe-pequeña dormid... – Por un momento se deja llevar, esos besos son diabólicos. – No, espera... tengo que decirte una co...

– No espero. – Intenta sacarle la camiseta por la cabeza, pero Kuroko vuelve la prenda a su sitio al mismo tiempo que él la levanta. – dímelo luego...

– Es importante... – Nada, que no hay manera. – Tai-kun está embarazado.

Así, a bocajarro y sin rehenes.

– ¿Qué? –Vale, esa frase ha captado su atención por completo. – ¿Que quien está qué?...

– Vamos a ser abuelos. – Bueno, como intento para suavizar la situación es muy bueno... pero solo eso, es un intento.

– Es cosa de Tatsuya, ¿no?. – Kuroko asiente, mas por la cara de loco que pone ahora mismo que por alargar mas la respuesta adornándola con palabrería barata. – Ahora vengo.

– ¿Dónde vas? – Ni gritos, ni maldiciones... esto es malo

– A la cocina, allí están las armas. – Kuroko le detiene antes de que llegue, le obliga a volver al sofá, sentarse por las malas, y quedarse quietecito.

– No puedes matarlo. – Por el tono de su voz el pelirrojo comprende que Kuroko ya se ha despachado a gusto con su hermano...

– No he dicho nada de matarlo. – Estrecha la mirada hasta que queda en una ranurita negra y apretada. – solo voy a dejarle sin pelotas... y a ese mocoso que tenemos por hijo... pensaré algo horrible y doloroso que hacerle... ¿No habías hablado con él sobre esto?

– Tuvimos la charla, se lo expliqué todo, muy bien y varias veces... – Se siente una mamá terrible. – Puede que les fallara, o que estuviera roto... no sé...

– O que sea idiota, eso también es una buena razón. – Escupe todo el aire de un golpe, manos en la frente masajeando sus sienes y el puente de la nariz. – Voy a matarlos, a los dos...

El llanto de su pequeña hija disipa toda la tensión del momento.

Tiene hambre y el trasero húmedo dentro del pañal.

– Papá al rescate. – Besa la frente de Kuroko y sale del salón para ocuparse de su hija.

El resto queda postpuesto hasta que la niña vuelva a dormise...

…...

En la cafetería mira con cierto deseo la comida expuesta a los estudiantes.

Debe tener cuidado con lo que compra ahí, y sobre todo con lo que come de ese sitio.

Ahora tiene que comer por dos, y lo hará lo mas sano posible... y esa comida distaba mucho de ser sana... incluso alguna de las cosas distaba mucho de ser comida, sin mas.

Lleva pensando en Tatsuya desde que hablaron por vídeo conferencia, y está mas en las nubes que en la tierra la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sea como fuere, sus compañeros le esperan para salir a comer fuera, como todos los días.

Pide al azar, ni se preocupa si le gustará o que y sale con ellos fuera del recinto.

El césped le parece tan cómodo y mullido que se tumba sobre su espalda para mirar el cielo entre las hojas del árbol que han elegido como sombra.

Aún le queda todo el rollo de contarle a sus padres... pero él ya está muy lejos de ese día, ya se ve con el pequeño regordete en sus brazos, siendo consentido por Tatsuya, como había pasado todo el verano...

Cada vez que lo recuerda una sonrisa boba le invade la cara sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo.

Y aunque ahora le parece lejano, lo cierto es que apenas si han pasado tres meses desde el inicio del verano...

Y todo empezó por que él no quería pasar otro verano con la abuela materna.

El campo estaba bien cuando era un crío, pero ahora era un auténtico muermo.

Salvo limpiar mierda y hierbas salvajes no había nada divertido que hacer... ni tenía cobertura para el móvil y suerte si había algo parecido a un enchufe de este siglo.

Que si paz, que si tranquilidad... a sus padres les encantaba, por que la pasaban juntos, pero él se aburría como una seta en ese sitio.

– ¿Y si me voy a Estados Unidos con el tío Himuro? – Lo dijo por decir, no es como si quisiera ir de verdad, pero cualquier cosa que lo alejara de allí le servía. – Podría ayudarle con lo de su equipo y el campamento de basket, limpiando las canchas o cosas así... seré tope responsable, y es como un trabajo de verano … o algo así.

Sus padres se miraron entre ellos... les había convencido.

– La verdad es que suena muy bien. – Kuroko sonreía. – Será un verano para nosotros y la nena...

– Llamaré a Tatsuya, pero si me dice que no, estás perdido. – Kagami agitó el teléfono en su cara. – Y tendrás que prometer que te portarás como es debido...y que nos llamarás todos los días, al menos una vez para saber como estás. ¿De acuerdo?

– Te lo juro papá. Te llamaré cada hora si me lo pides. – Se había pasado, pero diría lo que fuera.

Un verano junto a su tío Himuro, si, por ese premio haría cualquier cosa...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wiiiiiii gracias de corazón por vuestro maravilloso apoyo y por todos esos mensajes de ánimo que me van llegando por este proyectito nuevo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	3. Bienvenido

Tardío primer amor.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya me gustaría, pero no es así, son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki sempai y de sus miles de seguidores bla bla bla...

Este fic contiene escenas subiditas de tono, para personas adultas o que hayan superado la pubertad con éxito... no me hago responsable de los traumas causados. Dicho queda.

Nunca pensó que se enamoraría después de cumplir los cuarenta ... y menos de él.

...por que no es su sobrino, es el amante al que desea en su cama, en su corazón y en su vida. Himuro sabe que a partir de este descubrimiento, su vida no ha hecho mas que empeorar. Ese chico es el hijo de su hermano... ¿En que está pensando? Mpreg.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tardío primer amor.

Capítulo tres: Bienvenido.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una camisa verde aceituna, no.

Un polo, azul y verde... argh, no

¿Vaqueros?...

El pantalón de lino, el de color crema...

Himuro estaba a punto de dejar su armario vacío del todo. Su ropa, prenda a prenda, descansaba sin pena sobre la cama, la alfombra y parte de la silla junto a la mesilla de noche.

Era totalmente increíble que un hombre como él, alérgico a la vida social fuera del trabajo, contara con tal cantidad de ropa... y tan variada.

Si no fuera por que parecía una auténtica locura, podría jurar que no recordaba haber comprado la mayoría de ellas...

Alex.

Si, bien podría ser ella. Esa mujer tenía un destructivo complejo de madre con él, y a veces detestaba la idea de tenerla a su alrededor desde niño; otras veces, las mas memorables, agradecía al destino haberla puesto en su vida.

– Vas a llegar tarde. – Su voz resuena por el pasillo; otra vez ha entrado sin llamar...

Durante su caída a los infiernos, hace años ya, Alex se había convertido en su único vínculo con el mundo real. Ella había estado ahí, incansable, incluso cuando cualquier otra persona habría renunciado a estar a su lado, o simplemente oír hablar de él.

Y no solo conservaba una copia de la llave, si no que la utilizaba sin vergüenza alguna, sin importarle lo mas mínimo como pueda encontrarle; ella entra y listo.

La rubia mira las prendas desperdigadas sin orden alguno sobre todas partes, luego le mira a él, directamente.

Su cara de susto le arranca una carcajada.

– Voy a fingir que no parece que acabo de pillarte tocándote y no voy a hacer preguntas... solo que creo que no es momento para hacer limpieza... Creí que el vuelo de Tai-chan llegaba en una hora. – Aunque no entiende que pasa, termina rebuscando entre la ropa y le tira a la cara un jersey negro de lana fría, cuello en pico. – Este y los vaqueros, los azul clarito.

– Gracias. – Por un momento espera que la rubia se marche... al final acaba sacando el pantalón del pijama por sus tobillos con ella delante. – Recogeré a la vuelta.

– Yo lo haré, pero solo por que no quiero que ese chico salga corriendo de aquí nada mas llegar. –Pasando completamente de él mientras se viste, como si verle en ropa interior fuera lo mas cotidiano del mundo, recoge las prendas que hay en el suelo y las va uniendo en la cama. – La verdad, podías haberle dicho que no... no creo que estés preparado para convivir con nadie, y menos con...

– Eres tu quien dice que tengo que ver a mas gente. – Se peina con los dedos y pasa la mano por su cara, comprobando si necesita un afeitado o puede salir así sin parecer un marrano. –Y no sabría que excusa ponerle a ese niño... Kagami es mi amigo, y lo sabes... y no será para siempre, solo el verano.

– Tienes suerte de que Kuroko-kun lo haya educado también. – Le sigue con la mirada moviéndose por el cuarto y se sorprende al ver que coge la chaqueta de cuero. – ¿Vas a ir a buscarle en la moto?

– Pues si, es mejor aparcar la moto en el aeropuerto... – Mirando las llaves del garaje se da cuenta de un ligerísimo detalle. – ¿Traerá maleta?

Alex se encoge de hombros, y espera hasta que se marcha para sentarse en la cama y suspirar.

Se siente bien por su amigo... un poco intranquila.

Aunque por otra parte piensa que le vendrá bien tener a alguien "neutral" en casa a parte de ella.

Solo cuando se ha ido se mueve divertida por la casa. Obviamente no piensa limpiar ese desastre, se limita ha hacer una bola con las prendas y meterlas por la fuerza en el armario. Una risita escapa de sus labios al pensar en la cara que pondrá cuando todo le caiga encima al abrir, pero ahora quiere mirar algo.

Camina por el pasillo ancho de suelo de madera y blancas paredes hasta el cuarto del fondo. Pasa de largo el baño y la pequeña sala de vídeo y va directamente hasta la puerta del fondo.

Himuro no le ha dejado ni echar un pequeño vistazo y tiene curiosidad. Si solo va a quedarse el verano, comprarle un cuarto completo le parece un desperdicio de dinero y recursos, pero una iniciativa así por parte de su ahijado es buena.

Como una fisgona abre despacio.

Lo primero que ve es una cama blanca. Se sorprende de que esté hecha, y de que el edredón sea de plumas mullidas, con lo poco que a él le gustan. Un escritorio amplio, un ordenador. A un lado hay un equipo de música, una play, con sus mandos y todo, perfectamente colocados.

Camina de puntillas por la alfombra gris perla hasta el armario de dos puertas y lo abre.

Hay ropa, poca, pero hay varias prendas, toallas, sábanas y demás, dentro de los cajones interiores.

Descubre a la derecha un baño, con una ducha, un inodoro, un lavabo con espejo... incluso en el armarito hay jabón, papel, todo lo que pueda necesitar; pequeño pero funcional. Alex sonríe al imaginar a Tatsuya eligiendo todas esas cosas, esos detalles para el chico. Eso era muy bueno, mucho.

Desde el incidente... bueno, su interés por el resto de seres humanos se había quedado en nada, y salvo ella misma, evitaba el contacto con cualquiera como la peste.

Solo sus llamadas a Kagami, y a las personas con las que coincidió durante su etapa en Yosen lograban sacarle alguna expresión momentáneamente; el resto del tiempo era una especie de autómata serio y auto-suficiente.

Una persona que vive en el mundo con el único propósito de estar en él, sin esperar nada.

Tai era un niño, a ojos de ella, y seguramente de él... pero la simple idea de algo romántico entre ellos, una pequeña oportunidad para su amigo, no le pareció tan descabellada en ese punto.

– Veremos a donde va todo esto, ¿Eh? -Salió, abriendo la persiana para que la luz entrara completamente y salió con la intención de colocar el desastre de la ropa.

Sería su buena acción del día.

…...

Al final, había encontrado un sitio para el coche. Se decidió por el pequeño de tres puertas, por el gran maletero y cruzó los dedos para que el chico no llevara mas de dos maletas con él, o al menos no una muy grande.

En la entrada, recorrió la estancia a zancadas.

Aún quedaban unos minutos para que el vuelo llegara, y otros tantos hasta que el chico apareciera por la salida de pasajeros, pero eso no le tranquilizaba nada.

De repente la importancia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer le cayó encima como una losa. Había asumido la responsabilidad de cuidar de otro ser humano. No solo eso, le había prometido a Kuroko que su hijo estaría a salvo con él.

Su hijo, de su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Aún podía recordar a Tetsuya con su barriga, la cara de miedo que acompañó a Kagami todo el tiempo, de no saber que hacer o como ser padre. Las horas al teléfono intentando explicarle todo lo que su amigo no sabía de la paternidad.

Fueron unos meses muy divertidos para él.

La megafonía le indica que el vuelo acaba de llegar. Pide un refresco y elige un asiento que le deje de cara a la puerta de salida de pasajeros.

En ese punto se da cuenta de que no sabe que aspecto tiene. La última vez que lo vio tenía once años.

Era un muchachito espigado, delgadito y con la cara aún redondita, con esos rasgos infantiles que no desaparecen hasta la pubertad. Un metro y medio de pequeño hombrecito. Espabilado, hablador... amaba el modo en el que sacaba de quicio a Kagami, su eterna sonrisa que le llenaba los mofletes, haciendo una curva redonda en su cara a los lados.

Si que tenía fotos, se las mandaban constantemente, pero nunca es igual que verlo en persona.

Y ya tenía quince años.

Himuro dibujó una tenue sonrisa.

Tenía un hermoso recuerdo de sus quince años, su etapa en Yosen, tan divertida, animada... el basket era su vida, ganar a Kagami... todo era tan simple, tan limpio...

Luego los años lo complican todo. O quizá son las personas las que se empeñan en complicarse la vida, o complicársela a los demás... no lo sabía muy bien.

Dirigió su mirada a la gente que pasaba ante él.

Una pareja con un bebé, tratando de calmarlo.

No es que tuvieran nada especial, solo eran eso, un par de padres primerizos sin saber muy bien que hacer con el bebé, las maletas, el carrito, el sueño perdido, el cansancio; la vida.

No tenía hijos, no comprendía muy bien esa sensación de ser responsable de alguien que es tuyo, de tu sangre. No surgió la posibilidad de tener hijos con Ken, ambos demasiado centrados en sus carreras como para dedicarle un poco de tiempo a aumentar la familia...

Y tampoco era algo que sintiera necesario. Ese rollo del reloj biológico parecía haber pasado de largo para él, y a sus cuarenta y tantos, ya había renunciado a establecer una relación seria con nadie.

Kensuke se fue, sin mas. Una mañana, después de diez años juntos, decidió que era mejor terminar la relación y marcharse a otra casa.

Tatsuya vio su marcha como si no estuviera en su propio cuerpo, no lo entendía, y tampoco pidió explicaciones; la realidad es que no quería detenerlo.

Nueva voz en megafonía, los primeros y cansados pasajeros desfilan ante él.

Sus ojos perdidos entre la gente que espera, buscando una cara familiar, leyendo entre los letreros que sostienen los guías y el personal de las agencias sus nombres, casi corriendo sonrientes al encontrar algo familiar en un país extranjero.

Sin ser consciente se levanta al ver su silueta.

Sus cabellos celestes sobresalen por encima de las cabezas ajenas. Sus ojos le buscan entre la gente que espera, pero Tatsuya es incapaz de moverse de donde está.

Sabe que es él y al mismo tiempo está sorprendido de que así sea.

El pequeño y regordete Tai se ha desvanecido en algún momento mientras no le miraba.

Su casi metro setenta desafía la lógica de la edad.

Su rostro almendrado, ojos afilados, rojo fuego. Las cejas su padre; sonríe divertido.

El brazo doblado sujetando la mochila en su hombro marca unos músculos que se le hacen impropios en él. Una maleta en la otra mano, arrastrada tras el sobre sus ruedas... pequeña.

Manga corta, algodón blanco, arrugada y amarillenta del viaje, esa es su camiseta.

Un pantalón negro, zapatillas desgastadas.

Ropa cómoda de alguien que no toma en cuenta su aspecto, y se viste mas para estar a gusto que para agradar a nadie.

Un solo segundo es suficiente.

Le encuentra, sentado en la cafetería, mirándole sin pestañear.

Himuro siente que el corazón se le detiene al verse descubierto en su escrutinio.

Tai le pilla mirándole y su felicidad al encontrarle parece rodearle por completo.

Corre a su encuentro, esquivando al resto de pasajeros y sus familias.

Suelta la maleta y la mochila al llegar a él, y le abraza, pillándole con la guardia tan baja que por un momento no sabe muy bien donde poner las manos, ni que hacer.

– Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias. – Aprieta sus brazos alrededor del mayor, y no deja de hacerlo hasta que Himuro le abraza de vuelta.

– De nada... – Le aparta despacio. Mira su cara, de cerca. Esa sonrisa mezcla de alivio y agradecimiento, es preciosa. – Supongo que estar conmigo te hace feliz...

– Cualquier sitio lejos de mis padres, es el paraíso. – Otro abrazo, mas suave, pero igual de cálido. –Están mas pegajosos que nunca desde que llegó mi hermana...

- Es normal. - Le revuelve el pelo y se agacha para recoger la maleta y señalar la salida. –Aunque déjame decirte que cuando tú llegaste eran mucho peores... podían pasar horas babeando el uno por el otro con la mirada perdida en el vacío y suspirando como damiselas …

-¿En serio?. – Toma su mochila, la coloca en el hombro y le sigue hasta hacer que sus pasos coincidan. – Gracias, tío Himuro, de verdad. Gracias por salvarme de su ataque de padres pomposos y de pañales sucios.

- Vaya... y yo que creía que venías a verme por que soy tu tío favorito y solo estás huyendo de cuidar de tu hermanita... –Le pellizca el moflete hasta que el chico se queja.

– Mi tio favorito es Murasakibara-san, hace unas tartas increíbles, y siempre me deja comer lo que quiera en su tienda.

– Maldito enano vendido. –Señaló el coche y abrió las puertas con el mando de la llave. -Vamos a casa.

- Es mentira. – Sentado a su lado, coloca el cinturón. –Pero te lo has creído.

…..

– Duerme un rato, te despertaré en un par de horas. – Al llegar le había llevado a su cuarto sin enseñarle nada, y prácticamente lo había metido en la cama a la fuerza, con ropa y todo.

Tai esperó a que cerrara la puerta para cotillear el cuarto.

Para empezar era mas grande que el suyo, tenía su propio ordenador. Aunque estaba tentado a encenderlo y mirar sus correos, su tío le había dicho que durmiera... y había prometido a sus padres que haría todo lo que le pidiera, sin rechistar.

Sus padres.

Rebuscó su móvil en la mochila solo para descubrir que estaba sin batería, mas que muerto.

Miró alrededor, buscando un teléfono; nada.

Salió a buscar alguno. Si no llamaba a sus padres estaría en un lío al volver.

El pasillo ante él era ancho, dos puertas a los lados, el salón frente a él.

Supuso que alguna de esas puertas era el cuarto de Himuro, y abrió la primera de ellas después de llamar con los nudillos.

Parecía un cuarto, aunque había ropa por todas partes. Parecía que había explotado el armario y ese pensamiento le hizo reírse solo.

Iba al otro cuarto, pero escuchó ruido al final del pasillo y siguió esa pista con mas interés.

El salón era enorme, casi igual de grande que el resto de la casa junta. La tele puesta, era el ruido que escuchaba.

Himuro tendido en el sofá, dormido.

Se quedó mirándole, un par de minutos antes de decidirse a despertarle con mucho cuidado.

– ¿Necesitas algo? – Le miró con un solo ojo abierto.

– Tengo que llamar a casa y mi móvil está muerto. – Agita el teléfono frente a él. – Lo siento, no quería despertarte...

– No estaba durmiendo. Solo necesitaba un momento... para serenarme. – Señala la mesa, al pie del inalámbrico. – Deja pulsado el uno, está en marcación rápida.

– Gracias. – Otra vez, esa sonrisa. – ¿Papá?... si, he llegado...

Himuro le sigue con la mirada, mientras dá vueltas sin rumbo por el salón al tiempo que informa a sus padres de cada minuto del vuelo y su llegada al hogar.

Largas piernas, pies descalzos por la madera del suelo. Sus pasos hacen un ruido que le suena a música y no puede, ni quiere, dejar de mirarle.

Mira su brazo doblado hacia arriba, el modo en el que sostiene el teléfono; hasta sus nudillos le llaman la atención.

La curva de su cuello, su garganta y el centro de su pecho.

Es curioso, se parece a Kagami y a la vez no. Tiene mucho mas de Kuroko, su madre parece mas presente en su persona, y al mismo tiempo es alguien único y fascinante.

– ¿Tío Himuro?. –No se ha dado cuenta de que está parado ante él, cara de intriga. – Papá quiere hablar contigo... ¿Estás bien?

–¿Eh? – Mira su mano frente a él. – ¡Ah!, claro... vuelve a tu cuarto, duerme un poco, te hará bien.

Señala su moflete con el dedo en punta y Tai se pone de puntillas para besar ahí, y salir disparado a su habitación.

Solo al cerrar tras él y tumbarse bocabajo en la cama se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho... y suerte que no puede verse en ningún espejo, o descubriría que su sonrojo le colororeaba hasta la punta de las orejas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

jo jo jo... comienza la vida juntos, Kyaaaaa

Estoy emocionada con este proyecto y no paro de pensar en los papás con el bebé ( ooohhhhhhhhh) jajajaj

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	4. Descubrirte a mi lado

Tardío primer amor.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya me gustaría, pero no es así, son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki sempai y de sus miles de seguidores bla bla bla...

Este fic contiene escenas subiditas de tono, para personas adultas o que hayan superado la pubertad con éxito... no me hago responsable de los traumas causados. Dicho queda.

Nunca pensó que se enamoraría después de cumplir los cuarenta ... y menos de él.

...por que no es su sobrino, es el amante al que desea en su cama, en su corazón y en su vida. Himuro sabe que a partir de este descubrimiento, su vida no ha hecho mas que empeorar. Ese chico es el hijo de su hermano... ¿En que está pensando? Mpreg.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tardío primer amor.

Capítulo cuatro: Descubrirte a mi lado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai despierta.

La sensación de peso en su cuerpo aún sigue ahí, dormido pero con ganas de levantarse de una vez.

Casi al instante se da cuenta de que no está en su casa, ni en su cama.

La oscuridad es absoluta, aunque se las arregla para encontrar su móvil y usar la pantalla como lámpara.

Abre un poco la persiana para que entre la luz y vuelve a la cama.

Sonríe, tumbado boca arriba, piernas separadas, apenas vestido con un boxer rojo y una camiseta de tirantes blanca hasta sus caderas.

Sonríe casi con maldad.

No hay nada, y eso le gusta.

Ni lloros, ni pasos, ni cacharros en la cocina, ni murmuros de sus padres tratando de calmar a su hermana, como si no se dieran cuenta que murmurando así son igual de molestos que si gritaran.

Ni pañales sucios, ni babas en su ropa, ni vómitos de leche encima... Casi echa de menos que su madre abra la puerta de su cuarto con delicadeza y le susurre desde el pasillo: " Tai-kun, levántate y cuida de tu hermana un momento".

Estira sus brazos, hasta que tiemblan, lo mismo con sus largas piernas y bosteza hasta el límite de su boca.

Va a ser un verano estupendo... y ese primer día ya le está gustando y mucho.

Necesita mear, y una ducha para despertarse del todo. No busca ropa que ponerse, de hecho su maleta sigue hecha sobre la silla a los pies de la cama y no tiene intención de ponerse a ordenarla esa mañana. Rebusca entre las prendas y elije un pantalón corto azul marino y un polo beige y se abandona bajo el agua calentita como si no hubiera mañana.

Su estómago ruge de hambre mientras seca su celeste cabellera con energía y se decide a un pequeño asalto a la cocina.

En el pasillo recuerda que no está solo, aunque supone que Himuro estará trabajando por lo que su intención es ir a la cocina directamente.

Vuelve sobre sus pasos, a la puerta de la izquierda.

Golpea dos veces y ante el silencio, abre, despacio.

Hay luz, tanta luz que le obliga a entornar la mirada unos segundos.

El cuarto es enorme, y aunque le gustaría husmear por él, la cabellera negra que asoma por el borde de la sábana se le hace infinitamente mas interesante.

Divertido camina de puntillas hasta el borde, rodea el colchón hasta ponerse a un lateral y se agacha a su lado.

Alarga la mano, pero no le toca.

Si él supiera... le pondría de patitas en la calle sin contemplación alguna...

un poco de valentía y acerca la punta de los dedos para apartar el flequillo de su cara.

Que guapo.

Suspira, sin darse cuenta de que lo está haciendo, dirige su mirada por el arco de su cuello, su hombro y recorre el brazo que descansa posado sobre la tela hasta su mano.

Tiene mas lunares, por todas partes. Aunque el que mas le gusta es el de su mejilla, acaba de descubrir uno que podría llegar a enamorarle del todo.

Junto a su ombligo, abajo. Es redondo, mas clarito que el resto.

Da gracias a que la sábana está arremolinada de un modo extraño entre sus piernas, y puede ver hasta el límite de la goma del pantalón del pijama.

Y le gusta lo que ve... mucho.

– Tío … despierta. – Ahora si, le zarandea despacio.

– mmm... ¿Ya es de día? – Mira a un lado y a otro, ojos entornados. – Vuelve a la cama, estás de vacaciones.

– Quiero ir a la playa. – Insiste, sin importarle ni un poco que el mayor siga adormilado. – por favor...

– Creí que irías al campamento de Basket. – Su voz suena pastosa, sus ojos se cierran sin que él quiera. Alarga el brazo y le "obliga" a meterse en su cama. Hace una presa con los dos brazos alrededor de su torso y se acomoda contra él para seguir durmiendo.

– Solo dije eso para escapar de allí. – Intenta soltarse, pero desiste. Himuro es mas fuerte que él incluso dormido... y la verdad es que está mas que cómodo en esa postura. – Me habría ido con cualquiera que me sacara de allí.

– Eso que dices es muy cruel... llamaré a Akashi-san, seguro que estará encantado de tenerte en su casa todo el verano. – Casi puede parecer dolido. Libera su abrazo, le patea, despacio y con cuidado de no hacerle daño hasta que el chico da con su trasero en el suelo.

– Quiero estar contigo. – Hace un puchero, desde el suelo. – Llévame a la playa, por favor... por favor, por favor... eres mi favorito, el mejor, el mas estupendo..

– Vale, vale deja de decir estas cosas o me lo acabaré creyendo. – posa la mano en la cabeza y agita su palma para revolverle el pelo; es suave, le gusta. – Ve a por tu bañador...

– No tengo, pero da igual, me baño en bolas. – De un salto se pone en pie, trota fuera del cuarto, descalzo y contento.

– ¡De eso nada, pequeño pervertido! – Sale de la cama del mismo modo que el chico de su habitación, de un salto y a la carrera. – Tu padre me mata si dejo que te pasees desnudo por la calle, ¿Me estás oyendo? – Las risas al otro lado de la puerta le indican que es así. – Te dejaré uno de los míos, tengo un par sin estrenar... haz unos bocadillos, y coge una bolsa del armario, las toallas de playa en mi armario, lado derecho. – Abre la puerta y le agarra por el polo para meterle dentro de un tirón. – Prepara todo mientras me doy una ducha, o no me muevo de casa en todo el día.

– ¿No tienes trabajo o algo así?. – El mohín en su boca dice muchas cosas, como que esperaba que Himuro le dejara en la playa para pasar el día a lo suyo.

– ¿Crees que le prometería a tus padres que me ocuparía de ti para dejarte solo todo el día mientras me voy a trabajar?... También estoy de vacaciones, pequeñajo.

– Vamos a la playa... puedes bañarte allí. – Ni mira lo que mete en la bolsa, no le importa, solo quiere irse ya. – Vengaaaaa

– Está bien, está bien.

Por un momento nota que se está dejando llevar.

Es una novedad para Himuro sentirse necesitado por alguien, aunque esa necesidad simplemente sea que le lleve a uno u otro sitio.

No es que le haga especial ilusión la playa, ha ido mil veces por voluntad propia, a despejarse o simplemente a caminar hasta que le dolían los pies y luego volver a casa. Otras veces era Alex quien le arrastraba, literalmente, para que se diera un banquete de culos ( palabras de la mujer).

Era la primera vez que su visita a la playa era para disfrutar con un jovencito entusiasta como Tai, y también era una de esas veces en las que no tiene nada preparado de antemano.

Con las prisas los móviles habían quedado atrás, y fue mucho mejor para los dos.

Adoraba la vista, de esa inmensidad frente a él. Normalmente se preguntaba por las criaturas que vivían bajo ese océano... o sobre los primeros seres humanos que se aventuraron a navegarlo... pero ese día, ese primer día de playa juntos, su mente para filosofar sobre la vida se había quedado en casa junto a los teléfonos.

¿Sabéis esa sensación que te recorre el cuerpo entero cuando estás ante algo magnífico?

Himuro se sentía así, en ese instante, solo mirando como luchaba contra el viento marino para dejar la toalla sobre la arena lo mas extendida posible.

Miraba sus ojos y veía el niño que conocía, esa pequeña chispa infantil que todo lo cuestiona, que todo le interesa y le aburre. Esa contradicción de personalidades, podía aferrarse a la parte infantil que le venía bien y al momento decir que es un adulto responsable

Pero al mismo tiempo le era alguien completamente desconocido. Ese cuerpo distaba mucho de ser un adolescente normal. No estaba seguro pero podía jurar que era mas alto que Kuroko...

La distancia de sus hombros, la línea de su clavícula, su nuez, asomando sin llegar a ser visible... sus manos...

Sentado en su propia toalla le mira, le observa, le memoriza y disfruta.

Tai solo mira el mar, de píe, dándole la espalda.

La toalla está en forma de nudo, pero no le importa.

El mar es impresionante.

Gira apenas la cabeza, unos pocos grados. Tatsuya está ocupado en la mochila, parece buscar algo dentro.

Tai sonríe, se muerde el labio y regresa a su mar. Aunque no sea tan bonito como su tío Himuro.

Suspira... mierda.

En este punto ya no le parece tan buena idea pasar un verano entero a su lado.

Tiene la sensación de que ha olvidado algo importante... algo que su madre le repite constantemente; Kuroko se pasa el día diciéndole que tiene que hacer con todo, que ya no está muy seguro de que hace bien o mal...

Sentado en la toalla le mira otro poco, ya disimulando.

Descubre un par de incitantes hoyuelos en el final de su espalda, sobre el trasero, a ambos lados de su columna.

Hermosas y largas piernas... le mira, sus ojos de fuego le dejan con la mente en blanco.

Sonríe avergonzado al verse descubierto en su curiosidad y le pide que se acerque con el dedo de punta.

– Lo siento. – A su lado, acaba sentado en su toalla, llenándola de arena sin pretenderlo.

– ¿Qué es lo que sientes?. – Toca su pelo, mano abierta. Ese gesto comienza a ser una costumbre para el mayor.

– Fastidiarte el verano por hacerme de niñera. – Lo dice en serio, y eso es lo que mas le llega al corazón.

– No fastidias mi verano. – Palmea la toalla para que se acerque a su lado, pegados como si la blanca y fina arena fuera lava. – Me gusta que estés aquí... hace que mis ganas de volver a casa sean menos fuertes.

– No lo entiendo. – Hace un divertido mohín. – Creí que esta era tu casa...

– Mi casa está donde están mis amigos, mis recuerdos... tu... – La última palabra la susurro mas para si mismo que para ser escuchado, y gracias a que se perdió con el sonido de las olas.

Siendo conscientes el uno del otro sus ojos van mas allá del horizonte. El murmullo de la gente a su alrededor no parece importante, y sus pensamientos se mueven en un vaivén constante, con las olas.

Himuro se gira solo cuando nota movimiento.

Tai saca un libro de ciencias de la mochila, y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas para leerlo.

– ¿Vas a estudiar en la playa? –Como si hubiera hecho algo horrible, pregunta la razón.

– No, que va. – Sarcasmo de punta. – He sacado el libro solo para que le digas a mi padre cuando llame que estoy estudiando mucho.

– No creo que llame, no tendrás esa suerte. – Himuro estrecha los párpados, un poco molesto con el mocoso. –A estas horas estarán en el pueblo, y dudo mucho que tengan teléfono con el que llamarte.

– Conociendo a mi padre, es capaz de hacerle un puente a un poste de la luz solo para que mi madre hable conmigo dos segundos...¿Quieres apostar?

Himuro negó. Kagami era capaz de eso y mucho mas por Kuroko, eso no tenía ni que decirlo siquiera.

…...

Sale de la ducha, relajado y al tiempo cansado.

El día de playa ha sido raro, y gratificante.

Le ha gustado estar con él, ahí. Le gusta la persona en la que se está convirtiendo, y siente que se acerca algo peligroso sin que pueda hacer nada por pararlo.

Descubre su móvil muerto sobre la mesa, el del chico en las mismas.

Apenas si lo conecta diez segundos y ya está protestando por las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes recibidos. Tres segundos después, suena.

– ¿Ah?... Hola papá. – Tai le saca la lengua. – No, no.. todo bien... si, en serio... ermm sin batería... pues si papá, los dos... siiii, me estoy portando bien... hemos ido a la playa... no, papá, no le estoy molestando, te lo juro, de verdad...

Himuro sonríe al escucharle hablar con Kagami.

Hace burla a cada frase que pronuncia y él tiene que aguantarse la risa a duras penas.

– El guardián de la cripta quiere hablar contigo. – Le ofrece el teléfono con el micro tapado con la mano. – Seguro que quiere negociar la venta de mi alma indigna y oscura...

– Pfff jaaaaaaaaaaajajajaja... – Tiene que coger aire muy deprisa para poder contestar. – Dime... no … si, ya ves, que coincidencia los dos sin batería... no, hemos ido fuera... todo está bien, de verdad... tranquilo, no hace falta que llames cada día, cuidaré de él. – Por un momento sus miradas se unen, sonríe. – No hay problema... – Escucha unas últimas palabras y le devuelve el teléfono. – Es tu madre, quiere hablar contigo...

– Mamá.. – Su rostro cambia, se dulcifica de un modo que le impide dejar de mirarle. – ¿Y la enana?... ya, seguro que ni se acuerda de mi... ya lo sé. – Empieza a sonrojarse, seguro que Kuroko le ha dicho que le quiere. – erm... pues...

Tai corre a su cuarto, tira la maleta sobre la cama y va abriendo cremalleras como un loco.

Suspira aliviado cuando encuentra una pequeña cajita azul redonda.

– Si, están aquí. … no, no me había olvidado; además, no voy a hacer nada cochino con nadie, por un par de días que no las tome... no, no digo que... si mamá, ahora mismo. – Himuro sonríe ladino. Kuroko tiene un don para manejar a sus chicos a su antojo que le hace gracia. – Tendré cuidado... ya se que no... pero... vale mamá... – Silencio durante unos segundos; el chico se sienta en la cama. – Te echo de menos... no, el tío es genial, hemos ido a la playa... y tengo un cuarto alucinante... tengo hasta una play... y baño propio sin pañales por ni cosas del bebé... no soy tonto... ya.. vale, pasarlo bien... y no dejes que papá te haga otro bebé, no quiero mas hermanos... – Su risa es tan bonita que no se ha dado cuenta de que está en el marco de la puerta mirándole embobado. – Yo también te quiero mamá. Os quiero a todos. Si, un beso... hasta mañana.

Puede notar que su alegría ha bajado de intensidad. Hecha de menos a sus padres y hermana, y lo entiende. Es una de esas lecciones de vida, saber vivir con la nostalgia.

– Tengo hambre... ¿Una pizza?. – No puede desinflarse, está de vacaciones y con la persona que mas le gusta del mundo.

– Pediré un par. – Alarga la mano, y le ayuda a levantarse. Camina a su lado hasta el comedor y señala la cocina. – Pon la bebida y haz una ensalada mientras pido.

Tai obedece, su ánimo un poco mas subido.

Y mientras espera que le atiendan al otro lado de la línea, piensa en la cara que pondría él si le dijera, con la misma naturalidad que a su madre, uno de esos "te quiero" que tan dulcemente se deslizan por su boca.

Y lo que es peor... si está preparado para escucharle decir eso...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Buenoooo, primera salida en pareja ( mas o menos), inicios de convivencia ( mas o menos) y se empieza a descubrir un poco lo que siente cada uno ( mas o menos)

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	5. Querer y no poder

Tardío primer amor.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya me gustaría, pero no es así, son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki sempai y de sus miles de seguidores bla bla bla...

Este fic contiene escenas subiditas de tono, para personas adultas o que hayan superado la pubertad con éxito... no me hago responsable de los traumas causados. Dicho queda.

Nunca pensó que se enamoraría después de cumplir los cuarenta ... y menos de él.

...por que no es su sobrino, es el amante al que desea en su cama, en su corazón y en su vida. Himuro sabe que a partir de este descubrimiento, su vida no ha hecho mas que empeorar. Ese chico es el hijo de su hermano... ¿En que está pensando? Mpreg.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tardío primer amor.

Capítulo cinco: Querer y no poder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Si tuviera que definir su vida en ese momento, Himuro escogería las palabras "convivencia agradable" sin pensárselo mucho.

Tai se afanaba en agradarle, y en no causarle problemas, aunque de vez en cuando sacaba su genio, pocas veces en los días que llevaban juntos, habían discutido lo bastante fuerte como para considerarse una pelea.

Casi siempre era por la alergia que el chico parecía tener a ponerse en contacto con sus padres, y en la insistencia, casi obsesión, que tenía Himuro por informarles de cada una de las cosas que hacían.

Esa tarde, la revelación de la verdad le golpeó en pleno rostro sin que lo esperase realmente.

Taiga había decidido estudiar ciencias en la terraza, a unos prudenciales tres o cuatro metros de su "anfitrión". Para él, informar a sus padres a diario era estúpido, una pérdida de tiempo y un modo de joderles las vacaciones y de jodérselas él mismo. Pero nada, Himuro parecía empeñado en llamar a su padre cada día.

La asignatura no parecía gustarle mucho, ya que el ceño fruncido no se había ido de su cara en todo el rato que llevaba sentado en la pequeña mesa.

Tatsuya le observaba, desde el salón. Alex le golpeó con cariño en el hombro, poniendo una lata de fría cerveza en los dedos tras hacerlo.

– Es sin alcohol. – Le informó de inmediato a ver que giraba la lata buscando ese dato. – Se que no puedes beber... y estoy muy orgullosa de ti. – Mira al chico en el exterior, se acomoda la coleta, la trae sobre un hombro, haciendo contraste con la camiseta azul al poner su rubio cabello sobre la tela. – ¿Y?

– ¿Y, qué? – Aunque estaba a su lado, sus ojos no apartaban la vista del muchacho.

– Mmm... ya veo. – Dibujó una pequeñita sonrisa, y se dedicó a lo mismo que su alumno, a mirar al chico con interés. – ¿Te has enamorado?

Himuro expulsa la bebida por la nariz de la impresión. Decir que la pregunta no se la esperaba es quedarse corto.

– Por favor... puedo ser su padre... – Sonó tan a excusa que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

– No es lo que te he preguntado. – Le mira de reojo, sonrisita. – Pero interpretaré tu torpe intento de desviar mi atención a un dato de lo mas obvio como que el muchacho te hace cierto...tilín...

– No me hace tilín ni nada... Alex, por favor. – Ahora si, la mira a ella, directamente. Aunque su cara y sus palabras no tienen nada que ver.

– Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero sé leer las señales, y cariño, en tu caso son luminosos del tamaño de un estadio. – Le pincha en la cara con el dedo de punta, como cuando era un crío. – Le has comprado el cuarto entero... y mira como tienes los ojos puestos en él. Te falta babear.

Himuro suspira, no entrando en sus palabras. Sabe de sobra que tiene razón, aunque le molesta un poco su rápida lectura de todo; Alex siempre ha sabido ver en él lo que el resto no.

– Es un niño... – Lleva sus dos manos a la cabeza, masajea su sien.

– A mi no me lo parece … – Tai elige ese momento para levantarse y estirarse, tratando de recuperar la postura. – Y sinceramente, no le veo el problema a lo de la edad... Creo que lo que te da miedo es que te guste de verdad.

– Eso no me da miedo... yo … – Suspira. Derrotado del todo.

– Ah, entiendo. – Alex apura su bebida, se levanta y le aprieta el hombro con la mano abierta. – Solo tu puedes saber hasta donde quieres llegar... pero por lo que mas quieras, esta vez intenta ser claro antes de que salga corriendo.

Himuro recibe la crítica como un golpe necesario.

Alex vivió a su lado todo el conflicto con su pareja, y no fue para nada agradable.

Aunque esta vez tenía un presentimiento mas bueno al referirse a ellos dos.

Tai podía ser precisamente lo que él necesitaba, y al mismo tiempo, el chico apreciaría la compañía de su alumno.

Alex ladeó la cabeza al notar algo.

– Ohhh, vaya. – Su sonrisa, casi obscena, le llenaba los carrillos hasta el límite. – Me parece que no eres el único enamorado de los dos.

– Por favor, Alex. No bromees. – El sonrojo en las mejillas del chico le dice que no bromea, para nada.

– Bueno, creo que debería irme... y dejarte a solas. – Levanta las rubias cejas, un par de veces, conteniendo la risa. – Cuando le veas como una persona y no como una cifra, todo será mas sencillo. – Besa su frente, le abraza con ganas, hasta que tiene que luchar contra ella para soltarse.

– Como si fuera tan fácil... – Murmuró, para si mismo.

…...

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Tai pinchó una hoja de lechuga con el tenedor. – ¿Ya te has divorciado?

– Pues... –Por un momento tuvo el impulso de decirle que no era asunto suyo, pero ya estaba cansado de ser correcto y de pensar todo antes de hacerlo. – Si, mas o menos. Aún falta firmar un par de documentos, pero lo mas importante ya está liquidado ¿Porqué quieres saberlo?

– Quise venir, ¿sabes?. Cuando pasó todo, para estar contigo, pero papá me dijo que estabas muy mal, y que era mejor para todos que lucharas contra tus demonios a solas.

– Te lo agradezco. Tu padre tenía razón, necesitaba...no, quería estar solo. – Le dedicó unos minutos a la comida, en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

– Me gustas, sal conmigo, pero no de salir a la calle, salir rollo romántico, como pareja tu y yo. – A bocajarro y de golpe.

Tatsuya dejó salir la bebida por la nariz de la impresión, después vino el ataque de tos, cejas juntas, sorbiendo e aire a trompicones.

– ¿Qu-qué dices? – Bebe agua, despacio muy despacio. – No bromees, no tiene gracia.

– Hablo en serio. – Ojos de fuego clavados en él, su postura, su actitud, todo le dice que habla con convicción. – Se lo dije al tío Daiki, hace tiempo... y a mamá antes de venir. Con papá es mejor no hablar de estas cosas o me mata... sigue tratándome como un crío.

– ¿Le dijiste a ese animal que te gusto? – Estaba claro que Himuro no se sentía del todo agusto con la mención del policía en su mesa. – Tu padre tiene razón, eres un crío... y no está bien que juegues con eso de gustar... No sabes nada de mi para eso.

– No soy un niño. – Morritos apretados, ceño fruncido. – Sé todo lo que tengo que saber... – Estrechó la mirada, desafiante y seguro de si mismo. – Te gustaba papá de niño, aunque no saliste con él, me lo dijo la tía Alex. Cuando papá y mamá se enamoraron y eso... tu estabas en otro instituto. Sea lo que sea lo que pasó, cuando el tío Mura y el tío Sei se casaron, te viniste aquí, eso me lo dijo mamá... lo de que te viniste aquí no lo que sea que pasara para que pusieras tierra de por medio... Te casaste con Kenshuke años después, y papá dice que te rompió el corazón y por eso eres un borde desde que se fue... aunque yo te veo de lo mas amable, casi eres adorable. – Decir que Himuro estaba impresionado era poco. Su expresión era de sorpresa total. Tai hizo una pausa y dibujó una sonrisita traviesa. – Y para tu información hace dos años que empecé el ciclo... y tengo barba, mira. – Señala su barbilla, se acerca a Himuro por encima de la comida todo lo posible.

– ¿Qué vas a tener barba ni que ocho cuartos? –Se queja, pero aún así se acerca a mirar el "supuesto" brote de pelo facial. La técnica de distracción es buena, tanto que decide seguirle la corriente en ese camino.– Eso no es barba, solo es un pelo... un mísero pelo despistado.

– Deja de decir "pelo" todo el rato... no es "solo" un pelo, es barba, frondosa y abundante... en cuanto te despistes un poco me llegará hasta el suelo. – Pone morritos.

– ¿Seguimos hablando de tu barba? – Una risita contenida, por el doble sentido de sus palabras.

Tai le tira un trozo de pan, que rebota en su cabeza y cae al suelo. Está enfadado, por que no le toma en serio, aunque su enfado no dura mucho y acaba riendo a carcajadas al cabo de unos pocos segundos.

Alex tenía razón en algo; visto como una persona, Tai era la mar de divertido.

…...

Tres y treinta y ocho de la madrugada.

En el balcón, Himuro da una calada profunda al cigarro.

Su mirada perdida en las pequeñas luces frente a él, mas allá del límite de su propiedad.

El cenicero de cristal en su otra mano, apoyado en la baranda de la terraza, pero sin soltar sus dedos de el.

Su mente aún reproduce las escenas del sueño mas reciente. Ni la frescura de la noche consigue despejarle del todo, ni ha logrado, como todo el mundo, olvidar lo soñado al despertar.

Sus dedos recordaban la sensación de la carne caliente, el tacto de la piel contraria, tocada, sobada, apretada con cada una de sus manos, temblorosas y erráticas ahora, sosteniendo a duras penas el cigarro y el cenicero por no dejarlas apretando la baranda hasta dejar sus dedos sin riego.

Recordaba, como un latido, sus besos, su expresión... ¡Dios! casi podía oler su piel del mismo modo mezclada con el aroma de la calle.

Llevaba años sin tener un sueño de ese tipo y casi se sentía un poco estúpido de su reacción; salir de la cama y buscar el tabaco, olvidado en lo profundo de uno de los cajones de la cocina.

¿Cómo luchar contra algo que deseas con todas tus fuerzas?

Los puntos en contra eran muchos, era una locura absoluta, pero un solo punto a favor, solo uno, brillaba mas y mejor que todo lo que podía usar para desechar esa idea, la de darse una pequeña oportunidad con el chico.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer una relación romántica en serio en ese instante.

Negó, en la mitad de sus pensamientos, negó. Mil veces negado, sin resultado.

Daba igual como lo enfocara, todas su conclusiones regresaban sin remedio a Tai, a su sonrisa, a sus argumentos tan contundentes, a sus palabras dichas durante la cena.

Daba miedo saber que ese chico había estado pendiente de su vida en la distancia, cuando lo poco que sabía él del chico era por Kuroko y sus mensajes, nunca por su curiosidad personal.

– ¿Tío Himuro? – Una voz pastosa, adormilada, desde el espacio de la puerta abierta.

– Vuelve a la cama, es muy tarde. – No se gira, no le mira.

Apaga el cigarro, deja el cenicero sobre la barandilla, apoya los antebrazos ahí, se inclina hacia delante, mira las luces con mas interés si cabe.

– Hace frío, vamos. – La piel de gallina es la rpueba, y que vista solo el pantalón del pijama no es de ayuda. Sigue con sueño, sus intentos de mantener los ojos abiertos dan una graciosa expresión en su cara.

Tatsuya hace fuerza un segundo, empeñado en seguir fuera, pero sabe que es inútil, y que Tai adormilado es la criatura mas adorable que ha visto en su vida.

Va con él hasta su cuarto, se siente tentado a arroparle, aunque no llega a hacerlo. Lo que si hace es quedarse ahí, mirándole dormir como si fuera la mas fascinante de las funciones.

Sin llegar a ser consciente, supo, tiempo después, que esa noche la realidad llegó a su vida para quedarse, y que esa realidad no era mas que la declaración de amor mas grande que le habían hecho nunca...

…...

Tenía que darse prisa si quería verle antes de que las clases se reanudaran de nuevo.

Dos manzanas y estaría en el parque, frente al instituto. Mientras sus pasos rápidos se convertían en zancadas, cayó en la cuenta de que no había comprado nada como regalo.

Iba a ser padre, al menos debería tener un detalle con su pareja, pero todo el tema de la discusión con Kuroko había despistado su atención a otro punto mas difícil; Kagami y sus poderes de padre protector.

Convencer a su hermano iba a ser la mas épicas de sus aventuras, pero eso lo dejaría para después, ahora solo quería ver a Tai y darle un inmenso abrazo con todo el cuerpo.

La zona verde, los primeros árboles le arrancaron una hermosa sonrisa, y no tardó mucho en divisar la cabellera celeste entre el barullo de estudiantes.

Tumbado junto a un árbol, conocía a sus compañeros, de todas las veces que habían hablado de ellos y no pudo evitar sonreír mucho mas al verle incorporarse, y rebuscar entre sus bollitos uno que comerse.

Solo tenía que cruzar, dos carriles de tráfico fluido y podría besarle, aunqeu por un momento la posibilidad de mirarle un rato de lejos se le hizo muy atractiva.

– ¡Tatsuya!. – Gira la cabeza inmediatamente. – Sube al coche, deprisa.

Himuro se detiene, aunque el hecho de que su nombre sea dicho así, y desde un coche patrulla no le da muy buena espina... y que sea precisamente Aomine, perdón, el Capitán de policía Aomine Daiki, no es que le den muchas ganas de quedarse quieto y esperar.

– ¿Qué pasa?. – Desconfiado y tan cerca de su chico, no está muy por la labor de meterse en ese coche sin una razón válida.

– Pasa que Kagami quiere que te pegue un tiro en las bolas. – El uniforme azul marino y la brillante placa solo le da mas solemnidad a sus palabras. – Y aunque me parece una idea estupenda, Tetsuya me ha pedido que te ponga a salvo... hasta que pueda hacer entrar en razón a ese cabeza hueca.

Himuro, aunque le escucha perfectamente, no hace ni un solo movimiento que indique que va a subir al coche, ni por las buenas ni por las malas.

– Puedo detenerte si quieres, creo que puedo acusarte al menos de tres delitos... pero le debo un par de favores a Kuroko y no quiero tener que esposar a Kagami por querer matarte... Sube, no voy a ofrecértelo otra vez.

Suspira, sabe que el moreno habla totalmente en serio. No es bueno que tenga razones para arrestarlo, pero era algo a lo que sabía que podía enfrentarse...

Aomine abre la puerta trasera, mirada totalmente gélida puesta en él.

Himuro echa un último vistazo a Tai, tan cerca y al tiempo tan lejos...

– ¡TTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡MALDITO CABRÓN HIJO DE PUTA, TE VOY A MATAR!

No había que ser un genio para reconocer esa voz, y no tardó ni medio segundo en saltar, literalmente, dentro del coche patrulla.

Aomine, por instinto se llevó la mano al arma, solo por si acaso.

Dió un paso lateral, cerró la puerta y puso su cuerpo entre el coche y el cabreado pelirrojo.

– Apártate, voy a matarlo. – Llega a su altura, respirando solo por la nariz. El agente, lejos de hacerle caso le empuja, mano en su pecho, hasta que queda a unos dos metros del coche.

– Le prometí a Tetsuya que no le harías daño, al menos no delante mía. – Kagami arde, por todas partes.

– Pues vete a dar una vuelta... o no mires. – Solo le falta gruñir.

– ¿Papá?...¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. – Mira a un lado, al policía. – ¿Qué pasa, qué has hecho?. – Aomine le sonríe, divertido. – ¿Qué ha hecho?, ¿Le vas a detener?

– A tu padre no. – Señala dentro del coche. – A él aún lo estoy decidiendo.

– ¿Tatsu?. – Intenta llegar al coche, pero Kagami lo intercepta y lo aparta del vehículo como si tuviera la peste. – ¿Papá, qué estás haciendo? Suéltame.

– No respires, no me hables, no protestes, no te acerques a él... tira para casa, ahora... voy a matarle, solo un rato, y luego te mataré a ti... mal hijo.

Genial, Kagami diciendo tonterías... un descanso entre clases estupendo.

– Vale papá, puedes matar a quien quieras, eso no cambiará nada. – Se suelta, con cariño, y va hasta el coche, pasos lentos. – Yo también soy culpable, puedes detenerme... la verdad es que soy el único culpable, yo le obligué. – Une sus muñecas y estira los brazos. – Ponme esas esposas.

Aomine estalla en carcajadas.

Si todos los delitos fueran así, su trabajo sería de lo mas sencillo... aunque calmar a Kagami no iba a ser fácil, al menos con su esposo lejos de la escena.

Sea como fuere, tenía que hacer que Kuroko apareciera allí, pero ya.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	6. Comida fría

Tardío primer amor.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya me gustaría, pero no es así, son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki sempai y de sus miles de seguidores bla bla bla...

Este fic contiene escenas subiditas de tono, para personas adultas o que hayan superado la pubertad con éxito... no me hago responsable de los traumas causados. Dicho queda.

Nunca pensó que se enamoraría después de cumplir los cuarenta ... y menos de él.

...por que no es su sobrino, es el amante al que desea en su cama, en su corazón y en su vida. Himuro sabe que a partir de este descubrimiento, su vida no ha hecho mas que empeorar. Ese chico es el hijo de su hermano... ¿En que está pensando? Mpreg.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tardío primer amor.

Capítulo seis: Comida fría.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

– Te voy a matar. – Sus brazos metidos entre los barrotes, tratando de cogerle del cuello desde la celda de al lado; no va a llegar pero aún así no deja de intentarlo. –Mi pequeño, mi bebé... Te mato...

–Va en serio, cierra la boca. – Aomine contribuye divertido a la acción, mientras espera pacientemente a que Kuroko llegue a la comisaría y recupere a la mitad de su familia, ambos detenidos.

– Papá, no soy un niño... y fuí yo quien le obligó a todo...

– ¿Tu que vas obligar a nadie?... –Camina por la celda, parando cada poco mirándoles lo mas grosero que puede. – Y eres lo que yo te diga, un mocoso y punto.

Va a contestarle de nuevo, pero Himuro, intentando a su manera detener el conflicto, le toma de la cintura y le atrae a sus muslos, sentándose juntos en el lugar mas alejado del banco dentro de la celda.

– Es mejor que le dejes tranquilo. – Tai asiente, aunque eso no quiere decir que sacar de quicio a su padre no sea divertido, es solo que está mas pendiente de que su chico esté ahí con él...

– Has venido. – Murmura, mirando de reojo a su padre, que sigue con su cantinela de matarlos a los y a cualquiera que se atreva a llevarle la contraria.

– Te prometí que lo haría. – Besa su sien, le abraza con mas fuerza, suspira. – Aunque ni se me habría ocurrido que sería aquí.

– Lo siento... mi padre es un poco... un poco... bueno, creo que puedes hacerte una idea.

– Tu padre te quiere. Solo hace su trabajo. –Gira su carita con el índice de punta, le roba un beso. Ese gesto hace que Kagami grite con mas ganas, mas palabrotas y nuevas formas de matarlos a los dos, juntos, por separado, con y sin torturas...

– No sé por que se pone así... es verdad que te obligué. – Se esconde tras su hombro. – Tu no querías...

– Bueno, tampoco es que me resistiera mucho. – Risitas susurradas.

– Un poquito si que te hiciste de rogar... pero muy poquito. –Los insultos se han convertido en una mirada asesina acompañada de gruñidos internos.

– Y ahora estamos aquí... esperando un bebé. – El modo en que lo dice es tan cursi y almibarado que le colorea las mejillas dulcemente.

– Si... un bebé. –Si Kagami sigue protestando, con razón, ninguno de los dos le escucha.

Su burbuja de felicidad parece hacerles inmunes a todo ataque, aunque ese ataque venga de un futuro abuelo, no muy contento la verdad.

Y eso que el pequeño bebé, había tardado lo suyo en ser encargado, por que Himuro si que se había resistido... y no solo un poco.

Tai dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, recordando, con los gritos de su padre como banda sonora, el plan maestro con el que conquistó el corazón de su morenazo sexy.

…...

Semana tres. Sus intentos por que le mirase mas allá del concepto de "hijo de mi amigo" no daban frutos, ni buenos ni malos.

Cada vez que le tocaba la cabeza para revolverle el pelo le daban ganas de darle un golpe en la nuca y arrastrarle a la cama como un troglodita antiguo.

Y estaba claro que Himuro no sabía leer las insinuaciones ni aunque se paseara por el piso con el trasero al aire.

Tenía que pasar a la siguiente fase.

Acoso indiscriminado, empezando por el espacio vital.

Mira la hora, temprano, demasiado como para que esté despierto; genial.

Abre un poquito, se desliza de puntillas y aparta la sábana lo justo para meterse en la cama y pegarse a él.

Bueno, Himuro no parece muy afectado con la incursión bajo sus sábanas...

De hecho le abraza con ganas, hasta pegarle a su cuerpo y acomodarse a su lado para seguir durmiendo.

Tai aprieta los labios, su plan no funciona muy bien, y mas si él mismo está de lo mas agustito a su lado.

Tiene que centrarse, ha venido a seducirle y no ha dormise ahí, con ese calorcito y ese olor tan agradable, y cómodo y... ¡Mierda!

Expulsa el aire por la nariz, y usa su mano para hacer un movimiento mas radical; fuera calzoncillos.

Si se resiste a su cuerpo serrano desnudo, entonces es que su plan maestro tiene fugas.

Baja un poco, se restriega, despacito, aunque no parece que Himuro se dé por enterado.

Demasiado sutil, mete la mano bajo la ropa interior contraria. Mmm, si, eso merece todo el esfuerzo.

– ¿Qué haces? – Voz ronca, medio dormido.

– Nada, no te preocupes, necesito leche para el desayuno. – No se mueve ni un milímetro de donde está y mucho menos se le ocurre mover la mano de donde la tiene posada. Ese manjar es calentito, y late contra su palma... Se le hace la boca agua de solo pensar lo que podría estar haciendo con él si no fuera tan obtuso con todo ese rollo de la edad y de que no está bien... idiota...

– Para, por favor. – Algo en su mente dormida le dice que debe pararle, aunque una vocecita cabrona le dice por otro lado que se deje llevar y pase un buen rato. – La leche no está aquí... está en la nevera, y coge un vaso.

– Bueeeno, si te vas a poner así, me la beberé a morro... pero solo por que no tengo ganas de ir en bolas a la cocina a por un vaso.

Levanta la sábana con la intención de meterse bajo ella, y desayunar, pero parece que el cerebro de Himuro ha despertado lo suficiente como para hilar pensamientos y darse cuenta de lo que está a punto de pasar.

De un salto sube hasta el cabecero de la cama, tapándose de un modo muy gracioso las tetillas con la tela hecha una bola entre sus manos.

– ¿Se puede saber que haces de buena mañana? – Ahora si, la vena gruñona sale a flote sin contención.

– Está claro, ponerme las botas. – Se relame, sin ningún reparo por estar desnudo en cama ajena; es solo cuestión de tiempo.

– Vístete, por favor. – Suena mas a excusa que a orden. Tai sonríe ladino.

– Ya te dije que me gustabas, te pedí salir, comimos, cenamos, fuimos de compras, vimos unas pelis … eso cuenta como citas, así que lo siguiente es hacer "cositas".

– Tu y yo no "vamos a hacer cositas". Quítate eso de la cabeza ahora mismo. – Sale de la cama, casi a pequeños pasos, ocultando tras la sábana arrugada el premio gordo.

– No suena muy convincente si estás así de "contento". – Señala sus partes, ríe divertido.

– No estás tan bueno como te crees, y menos como para ponerme cachondo. – La sonrisa de Tai se ensancha tanto que se da cuenta de está surtiendo el efecto contrario, y que tontamente ha caído en su jueguecito de provocaciones. – Es... bueno, no lo hago yo.

– yaaa, claro... – Le mira de arriba a abajo exageradamente y recoge sus calzoncillos de donde quedaron solitos y abandonados. – Pues nada, tendré que ir a la nevera por mi leche... de vaca.

Sale despacio, contoneando las caderas de un modo que se le hace imposible no mirar con la boca abierta.

¡Maldito enano! Se ha propuesto volverle loco y lo estaba consiguiendo.

…...

– ¿Y bien? –Tai sonríe a la pregunta, aunque no tenga motivos para estar contento.

Ligarse al tío Himuro le está costando mucho mas de lo que había previsto en un principio.

– Nada, no hay manera. – Se sienta, frunce el ceño de un modo gracioso.

– No te ha echado a la calle, eso es bueno, ¿no? – Alex razona su respuesta, tiene razón.

– Eso si, aguanta como un campeón, pero me estoy quedando sin ideas, y estar desnudo delante suya no parece afectarle... empiezo a pensar que no le gusto, ni yo, ni las personas.

– Tiene un dilema moral. – Risitas. – Vamos, que lo único que le detiene es tu edad, gustarle le gustas, y mucho, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

– Pues no puedo crecer tres años de golpe. – Echa el aire por la nariz de golpe.

– Pídeselo otra vez. – Alex acomoda su pelo, tranquilamente. – Solo dile lo que quieres de él... el verano termina y no creo que tengas otra oportunidad como esta.

– Solo me queda pedir su mano. – Estalla en carcajadas; la mujer lo atrae a su pecho y le abraza con ganas. Ríen juntos.

– Pues no te creas que es tan mala idea. – Lo dice muy en serio, puede que funcione y todo.

– Por intentarlo, no pierdo nada... total, el no ya lo tengo, así que...

…...

Tatsuya ha salido, a primera hora de la tarde.

Se decide por una cena, es un topicazo como la copa de un pino, pero no tiene la cabeza para nada mas elaborado que eso.

Sonríe al repartidor, comida preparada, por supuesto.

No es muy caro, pero sus fondos se resienten un poco; todo sea por el amor.

Deja los recipientes de papel de plata en la mesa, la botella de refresco y los vasos de cartón con dibujos chillones a un lado y coloca los platos de plástico uno para cada uno.

Le encanta su obra, tanto que sonríe como un tontorrón.

Sigue en pijama, y no tiene intención alguna de ponerse nada mas elegante.

Él es él lleve lo que lleve, no necesita impresinarle con nada.

Va a su cuarto, llama a su madre, sentado en la cama.

Es como una especie de espinita que tiene pinchándole la boca del estómago; necesita su "permiso" para llevar a cabo su plan maligno de conquista.

– ¿mamá? –Sonríe al escuchar su voz. Se da cuenta de que la diferencia horaria ha hecho que despertara a Kuroko, demasiado pronto. – Si, todo bien... no, tranquilo, no necesito nada. ¿Y papá y la enana? –Escucha contento las noticias; Kuroko le pone al día en apenas una docena de frases. Su padre sigue igual de preocupado por estar separados en vacaciones, y su hermanita creciendo rápido, como toda niña sana. – Voy a pedirle salir, en serio. – Escucha en silencio. Kuroko le aconseja, con la calma que puede sacar ante esa afirmación y con la comprensión de todo padre para con su hijo. Le recuerda el regalo que compró para Himuro. –¡Se me había olvidado!... si, en el bolsillo grande. Vale. Luego te cuento. Te quiero mamá. Un beso.

Suelta el móvil sobre la cama y saca su maleta del armario.

Dentro del bolsillo grande... sería genial si la maleta no tuviera una docena de ellos, por todas partes.

Abre y cierra, con nerviosismo, busca y requetebusca con prisas.

Se había olvidado del regalo, y eso que le había costado un montón de esfuerzo reunir el dinero.

Por fin.

Toma la cajita verde entre sus dedos y la oculta, sin mucho éxito, en el bolsillo frontal de la camiseta del pijama. Parece que tiene una teta enorme, lo que es muy gracioso.

Solo queda esperarle.

Vuelve al salón, se sienta y enciende la tele.

La comida va a enfriarse, debería llamarle... pero eso fastidiará la sorpresa.

Mejor ver que echan en la tele.

Nada, nada, mierda, anuncios, mas anuncios... apagada.

Se tumba de costado, mira a hora en el móvil.

Se duerme, mas por aburrimiento que por cansancio.

…...

Deja las llaves en la entrada y cierra despacio.

Le extraña el silencio de su hogar, mas desde que ese montón de energía vive con él, aunque se guarda de hacer mas ruido del necesario.

Encuentra a Tai dormido en el sofá, sobre un costado y una de sus manos en el suelo.

Ve la comida en la mesa, mas bien la huele.

– ¿Qué haces aquí dormido? – Se agacha a su lado, le pica el moflete con el dedo de punta.

– Mmm … –Entreabre sus ojos, ese rojo brillante siempre le ha gustado, aunque no lo admitirá ni bajo tortura. – La comida se ha enfríado. Eres un tardón.

– Lo siento. – Le ofrece las dos manos, le ayuda a incorporarse y a ponerse de pie.

Esa carita medio dormida es preciosa, lo que le arranca una sonrisa inmensa.

– Voy a lavarme la cara, siéntate.

Himuro le sigue hasta que se pierde en el pasillo y se sienta, tal y como le han pedido.

Mira los recipientes, cotillea las bolsas aún cerradas, aunque se cuida de no tocar nada mas de la cuenta.

– ¿Porqué has pedido comida? – Va a preguntar algo mas, pero esa teta gorda en su camiseta le arranca una carcajada, entre eso y los pelos de punta que se le han quedado tras la minisiesta está de lo mas gracioso.

– Intento seducirte. – Lo dice tan en serio que Himuro corta sus risas de inmediato. – Voy a hacer las cosas bien, a si que, primero quiero invitarte a comer algo rico. – Señala la mesa con la mano abierta. – Y durante el postre te haré mi petición.

– Ya sabes la respuesta. – Niega con la cabeza.

– ¿Porqué? – No va a rendirse, punto.

– Por que eres un mocoso, y no sabes lo que quieres. – Destapa uno de los recipientes, toma una patata con los dedos y se la lleva a la boca.

– Al menos yo tengo excusa... ¿Cual es la tuya? – Mirada acusadora, va en serio. – Te gusto, y lo único que te frena es un número... eso es un poco estúpido, ¿No crees?

– No es estúpido, eres un niño. – Toma otra patata para disimular su malestar, esa conversación siempre le incomoda. –Seguro que es delito o algo por el estilo. Deja de intentarlo, ríndete y vuelve a preguntarlo cuando seas mayor de edad.

– ¿Tú ves por aquí algún poli? – Suspira, sabiendo que sus razones son mas poderosas. – Y solo para que lo sepas seguiré siendo yo, ahora y dentro de tres años... me parece una chorrada esperar por algo que tienes a tu alcance.

Himuro sonríe, derrotado.

Taiga ha sacado la cabezonería de su padre, sabe que no va a rendirse ante nada ni ante nadie, ni siquiera él.

Y a él le gusta, claro que le gusta... Ese chico es la criatura mas hermosa y deliciosa que ha tenido delante... pero es el hijo de Kagami... y tiene quince años... y mierda, Alex tenía razón.

Tai le ignora, a propósito, mientras sigue sumido en sus pensamientos.

Se arrodilla ante él y saca la cajita del bolsillo.

– Como ya te he pedido salir y no me has contestado, ahora te pido que te cases conmigo.

No abre la caja, solo se la pone sobre el muslo y espera.

– ¿Es en serio? – Gira la cajita entre sus dedos, sin mirar dentro. – Todavía sigo casado.

– Bueno, dijiste que solo te quedaba firmar un par de cosas... pues mientras esperamos, yo te lo pido. – Se pone serio. – Y si me vuelves a salir con lo de mi edad, te prometo que cojo esa botella y le ta meto por el culo.

– Vale, está bien, tu ganas. – Mira dentro, por un segundo se queda impresionado. Es un anillo, liso de plata, pero viene de él, por lo que es la joya mas valiosa del mundo. – Acepto salir contigo... lo de casarnos lo dejamos para mas adelante.

– Jo... hasta para decir que sí eres un pedante. – De algún modo espera una señal o algo que le diga que puede acercarse mas de lo que lo ha hecho hasta ahora... pero con su permiso.

– Solo he dicho que sí por que eres muy pesado. – Se desliza de la silla al suelo, hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él. – No es como si me gustaras o algo así. Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

– Vas a negarlo hasta el último segundo, ¿Eh?. – Sonríe, como orrgulloso ganador que es.

Sube sus manos, las dos, enmarca su cara y le besa, aunque se asegura de que no pueda escaparse por la fuerza.

–No voy a irme, suelta. – Intenta liberarse, sin éxito. – Besas de pena.

Himuro está rojo, como hacía años que no lo estaba; el corazón amenazaba con salirle por la boca y ponerse a bailar.

Esa vocecita de su conciencia que le dice que se lo piense mejor, parece que ha salido a dar una vuelta... se agradece, y mucho.

– Para ser el primero ha estado bien. – Se acerca lentamente, un nuevo beso, mas despacio y saboreado que el anterior. – ¿Qué tal ahora?, ¿Mejor?

– ¡¿Cómo que el primero?! –Se aparta sorpendido por ese dato.

– No voy por ahí morreándome con el primero que me hace tilín. – Se encoge de hombros. – Asi que es mi primer beso, de novios y eso, en serio...he dado mas besos, ya sabes, a la familia, pero de estos no...

– Creo que me estoy mareando. – La realidad de la situación le llega como una losa.

– Bueno, sigues en el suelo, si te la pegas no será muy duro. – Pasa de sus traumas y le aprieta en un abrazo entusiasta. – Esto es genial, es como … waaaaa , una pasada. Te quiero... te quiero mucho. Y estás muy bueno.

Se deja abrazar y simplemente escurre hasta quedar tumbado en el suelo del salón en cuanto Tai le libera del abrazo...

La comida está fría, solita y abandonada, pero no le importa.

– ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o vamos a la cama?... el sofá también tiene buena pinta …

Himuro suspira, derrotado...

– Vas muy rápido. – Le agarra de la muñeca y le atrae a su lado.

– Tengo prisa... y muchas ganas.

– Yo también, pero disfruta de este momento un poco más.

Tai asiente, se acomoda en su pecho y simplemente se quedan así, abrazados en el suelo.

Como un par de tontos enamorados.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bieeeennnnnn jejeje

Gracias por leer, hermosuras

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	7. Primer contacto

Tardío primer amor.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya me gustaría, pero no es así, son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki sempai y de sus miles de seguidores bla bla bla...

Este fic contiene escenas subiditas de tono, para personas adultas o que hayan superado la pubertad con éxito... no me hago responsable de los traumas causados. Dicho queda.

Nunca pensó que se enamoraría después de cumplir los cuarenta ... y menos de él.

...por que no es su sobrino, es el amante al que desea en su cama, en su corazón y en su vida. Himuro sabe que a partir de este descubrimiento, su vida no ha hecho mas que empeorar. Ese chico es el hijo de su hermano... ¿En que está pensando? Mpreg.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tardío primer amor.

Capítulo siete: Primer contacto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por alguna razón sigue ahí de pie, mirándole dormir, sin mas.

Se ha despertado con Tai en su cama, de nuevo. Debería estar sorprendido y comportarse como un adulto responsable y sin embargo está ahí, mirando como duerme sin ninguna intención.

El teléfono entre sus dedos rueda, a un lado y a otro. Siente muy dentro que de algún modo debe pedirle permiso a sus padres.

Sonríe al hilar un extraña escena de sí mismo un par de siglos atrás yendo a casa de la novia a pedir su mano, arrastrando tras de sí una generosa dote.

Siempre le pareció un modo elegante de comprar una mujer sin su consentimiento.

En la misma idea ve claramente a Kagami, su amigo del alma y hermano, encañonándole con una escopeta de dos cañones y volándole el trasero con un par de tiros mientras se aleja corriendo cómicamente.

Suspira, profundamente, tanto que siente que no le queda aire en los pulmones.

La realidad de todo es que por un solo instante, desea que se comporte como un adolescente mas, y que despierte con ganas de hacer otra cosa olvidando la anterior.

Pero sabe que no es posible, de hecho le gusta la cabezonería de ese chico... ¡Dios, le gusta todo de ese chico, todo!

Pone todo el cuidado del mundo en sentarse al borde del colchón sin moverlo como para que la bella durmiente despierte de su sueño y vuelve a su ocupación anterior, mirarle dormir.

La camiseta de tirantes holgada le llega hasta la mitad del trasero, piernas dispares, una extendida la otra doblada con los dedos apuntando hacia delante. Boca abajo con una de sus mejillas tocando la almohada, respira pausadamente; profundamente dormido.

Tentado en tocar su pelo desiste con la mano en el aire, sobre su coronilla.

Su cara le fascina, es hermoso, demasiado para alguien como él, con la lista de amantes que lleva a sus espaldas... Siente que se ha perdido algo, que en algún momento ese niño regordete de las fotos ha crecido sin pedirle permiso hasta convertirse en esa tentación tan terrible.

Y sus ocurrencias, tan hábiles... a veces le cuesta hacerle frente, con algo que realmente parezca lógico y no una excusa de última hora para quitárselo de encima.

Pero ¿cómo no probar un manjar tan apetitoso teniéndolo delante después de meses sin comer adecuadamente?

La verdad, a estas alturas deberían darle un premio al aguante.

Y esa misma idea le lleva a otra en la que parece un maldito pervertido solo por pensar en meterse entre esas piernas hasta perder el conocimiento.

– Hola. – Su voz, ah... como olvidarla. – Eres un guarro, seguro que estabas haciéndome fotos para luego tocarte.

– Yo no estaba haciéndote … – Mira su mano, el móvil sigue ahí, sonríe descubierto . – En realidad iba a llamar a tus padres para pedirles permiso.

– ¿Quieres morir joven o qué? – Le arrebata el pequeño aparato y lo aparta de sus dedos, lejos de él.

– Estoy seguro de que me sentiré mas tranquilo si lo hago. – Trata de recuperar su teléfono pero acaba tumbado en la cama, de costado.

Tai aprovecha la ventaja y se sienta sobre sus caderas, tomando sus dos muñecas con una sola de sus manos.

– Prefiero hacerlo primero y luego darle la sorpresa. – Se inclina lentamente, luchando contra sus intentos de soltarse para besarle. – Me gustan tus besos, quiero mas... dame mas.

– Taiga... por favor, no... – Una sonrisa al escuchar su nombre, por primera vez en sus labios, que sella inmediatamente con un beso.

Sabe que si quiere detenerle ese el momento, pero la cuestión es que no quiere, es él quien no quiere parar nada.

Deja de luchar, levanta un poco su cara, incluso se atreve a absorber la lengua del chico en su boca. Sus labios se convierten en el centro del mundo y no hay nada mas que esos besos para él.

Y ocurre, se da cuenta.

Escucha un gemido, profundo, nacido desde lo mas profundo de sus entrañas aunque ninguno de los sabe a ciencia cierta que cuerpo es el que lo ha emitido, pero supone un pistoletazo de salida para un paso mas.

Ante Himuro una escalera. Lo que hace días eran empinados escalones imposibles de trepar ahora apenas son pequeños desniveles que puede superar apenas levantando un pie.

Y las manos de Tai en su piel son como un empujón que le elevan al siguiente escalón, y al siguiente, y otro mas.

Levanta su camiseta hasta el cuello y abandona sus labios reptando hacia abajo, sin soltar sus manos.

Sus pezones se le antojan sabrosos, los quiere probar y lo hace; primero de un modo tímido, errático, luego coge confianza y va mas allá.

Chupa con ganas, haciendo ruido, incluso muerde, hasta que el moreno se queja entre dientes.

Duele, sí, pero esa descarga nacida en ese pequeño punto de reunión de terminaciones nerviosas despierta algo mas jugoso y apetecible unos pisos mas abajo.

Tai se eleva sobre su cara, sonrisa ladeada, consciente de su poder, y de que su juventud e ignorancia puede ser un maravilloso punto a favor en este punto.

– ¿Puedo chupártela? – No sabe por que pregunta pero la cara de Himuro al escucharle casi le arranca una risa.

– ¡Oye! espera, quita de encima... no creo que... – Se queja, y remueve, sin resultado alguno.

– ¿Quieres chupármela tú?, ¿es eso? – Se aparta de él, solo un poco pero sin quitarse de encima. – ¡Ah, ya sé!

Himuro le observa tumbado en la cama, mientras el chico se quita la camiseta de tirantes con la que dormía por encima de la cabeza sentado sobre su, ya imposible de disimular, tremenda erección.

– ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – Sigue la línea de sus hombros hasta las manos, posadas sin pudor sobre su vientre.

– Tu quieres mordisquearme las tetillas, ¿verdad? – Escala un poquito, lo suficiente como para poner al alcance de su boca los sonrosados pezones. – A ver que sabes hacer...

La lengua abandona su cálida casa para salir a su encuentro. Esa suavidad, es nueva y le gusta. Por supuesto, todo lo que venga de ese chico le gusta.

Le ama... si, es eso, está enamorado de él.

Demasiado tarde para detenerse se descubre apretando su cuerpo contra él, cerrando sus dos manos en los huesos de las caderas y empujándole hacia abajo para frotarse lentamente, tratando de aliviar inútilmente el ansia que ha nacido en la parte baja y ajena a la razón de su cuerpo.

Le gusta como sabe esa piel, los movimientos dubitativos con los que trata de tocarle sin orden, sin saber donde poner las manos ni que hacer con ellas.

Para Tai el cuerpo de Tatsuya es un auténtico misterio, un descubrimiento, una novedad.

Sin pensar en ello gime, quizá por esos dientes rozando sus pezones, o por esa mano traviesa y deshonesta que se ha colado por la gomilla de sus slip y le toca sin vergüenza su propia y anhelante erección.

– M-me corro .. ugh … – El semen caliente surge del mas joven, ráfagas tímidas que escurren por el dorso de la mano de Himuro.

Un largo y extenuante gemido le recorre, dejándole sin fuerzas hasta caer sobre él, sin importarle para nada el mancharse con sus propios fluidos.

– Vaya, eso ha sido... rápido... – Lo dice en voz alta, quizá por lo inesperado, y por que se siente un poco frustrado... y culpable.

– ¡Oh vamos! Cállate. – Protesta, tendido sobre él, manchándose de lo que ha goteado sin mucho problema. – La culpa es tuya por ser tan sexy...

– Tu si que eres demasiado... hermoso. – Usa sus manos para obligarle a levantar la cara y mirarle.

Tai rueda a un lado, sobre un hombro y le mira directamente a los ojos.

Himuro se deleita en su rostro sonrojado, su sonrisita de autosuficiencia al verse ganador.

– ¿Y ahora qué?. – El mayor frunce el ceño, sin comprender muy bien a que viene la pregunta.

– Pues... ahora nos levantamos y nos damos una ducha. – Está claro que el chico no esperaba esa respuesta por que está a punto de protestar. – ¿Esperabas otra cosa?

– Supuse que ahora me tocaría ponerme mirando al colchón y te despacharías a gusto. –Casi suena con un tono lastimero que le dibuja una preciosa sonrisa.

– Yo jamás te haría eso. – Es inevitable, su cara en ese momento es preciosa y no puede evitar robarle un beso, incluso le acaricia los celestes cabellos con la punta de sus dedos. – Creo que has tenido suficiente por hoy.

– Pues yo creo que te equivocas. – Tai sonríe, señala hacia abajo, desmintiendo sus palabras con un solo gesto.

La adolescencia era una muy buena época... donde la energía parece renovarse casi inmediatamente; pensó en que quizá le tenía una poquita de envidia, pero solo un poco.

– Vamos a la ducha. – Consigue tirar de él por la muñeca, aunque el chico se empeña en resistirse con todas sus fuerzas.

– No es justo, tu no te has corrido. – Hace un puchero, niega con la cabeza.

– Si que lo he hecho. – Tira de su mano, le besa dulcemente, apenas un toque pequeño.

– No lo has hecho, no mientas. – arruga la frente, sospecha que le toma el pelo.

– No lo he hecho como tu esperas, como tu conoces ese acto, pero si me ha dejado igual de satisfecho que a ti... quizá mas, mucho mas.

– No entiendo ni papa, a si que, acepto lo del baño... pero solo si puedo toquetearte un poco bajo el agua... sexo acuático, suena bien.

Himuro no le responde, se limita a ir con él hasta el baño y dejarse mimar un poco.

…...

Tai sonríe aún sentado en sus muslos, ese primer contacto fué un poco confuso para él.

Nunca había estado con nadie así, y mucho menos con alguien que le gustara tanto como lo hacía Tatsuya.

Su padre sigue molesto, se nota por la forma en la que los mira desde la celda de al lado y por los gestos de sus manos en los que indica que va a retorcerle el pescuezo a su novio, a cortarle en cachitos o a sacarle el corazón por la boca.

Tai descubre que su padre es un excelente mimo, muy convincente.

Solo cuando Kuroko aparece le cambia la cara.

El rojo furia de sus mejillas muta a un blanco pared en décimas de segundo.

Ataviado con ropa de deporte, la niña en uno de sus brazos y la bolsa del carrito con los pañales y demás en la otra, entra dando poderosas zancadas.

Si la mirada de Kagami daba miedo, la de Kuroko era para mearse encima...

Aomine le intercepta, casi al llegar a la primera barrera de madera que separa la comisaría de los calabozos, lo mas tranquilo que puede.

A Kuroko no parece importarle donde está, ni que la mitad de los presentes están armados.

Deja la bolsa en uno de los bancos y pone a su hija en los brazos de Aomine sin avisarle de que va a hacerlo.

El agente está a punto de abrir la boca, se contiene. Con esa familia lo mejor es quedarse callado y esperar que el tornado no deje muchos desperfectos a su paso.

– Me lo prometiste. – Solo tres palabras pero Tai puede ver como su padre las recibe como disparos al corazón.

– No lo entiendes... es mi pequeño... – Comienza en voz alta aunque la última palabra sale en un pequeñísisisismo susurro.

– Tu pequeño y un cuerno de vaca. – Agarra el barrote, zarandea la puerta tratando de abrirla sin resultado. – me prometiste que no harías nada estúpido.

– He cumplido mi palabra. – Aomine le mira como lo que es, un hombre en problemas, pero no piensa hacer nada. Se da cuenta de que la pequeña sigue a sus padres con la mirada como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

– Estas en un calabozo, y mi hijo embarazado en otro... No, claro, no has hecho nada estúpido. – Sus palabras van al policía aunque sus ojos están puestos en su marido. – ¿Cuánto puedes dejarle ahí metido?

– Me parece que soltarse y dejarle en tus manos es mucho peor castigo que dejarle detenido.

– ¡Quiero denunciarle! – Señala a Himuro, en la celda de al lado, pasando del drama completamente y centrado en su pareja y en su propio mundo de cosas hermosas.

– Quieres ir al coche. – Voz de ultratumba, mirada totalmente siniestra. – Ahora.

Las puertas de las dos celdas se abren automáticamente al mismo tiempo y por un solo segundo, uno solo, la tentación de ir hasta su amigo y darle un par de puñetazos en los morros se le presenta desesperante.

– ¿Qué parte de "ahora" no entiendes? – El esposo está justo a su espalda. No le ha visto venir ni se ha dado cuenta. – Coge a tu hija y ve al coche, ya.

– Pero... – No va a irse sin batallar y rendirse no está en su vocabulario.

– Hablaremos en casa. – Solo necesita mirarle tres segundos para que Kagami vaya hasta el policia y tome a su pequeña en los brazos, para seguir andando hasta la salida sin decir ni pio. – Siento mucho todas las molestias, de verdad.

Su tono y actitud es tan diferente que casi parece otra persona.

– No te preocupes, me he divertido un montón. – Aomine sonríe divertido. – Venga, todos largo de aquí, tenéis mucho de que hablar y resolver...

Solo cuando la pareja llega a su lado para a Himuro del brazo.

– ¿Vas a detenerle? – Tai se pone entre ellos, aunque Kuroko está dispuesto a llevarse a su hijo a la fuerza si Aomine decide presentar cargos.

– No, si ha habido consentimiento por ambas partes, técnicamente es legal... Solo quería daros mi enhorabuena por el bebé.

– Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias... por esto eres mi tío favorito.

Tai se cuelga de su cuello, haciendo que el policía se sonroje por el contacto en público.

– ¡Ehhhhh! ¿Pero no era yo tu tío favorito?

– Está bien, venga... todos a casa, hay mucho que hablar. – Kuroko les regaña, un poquito.

Es increíble que sea el único adulto de todos los presentes...

Y al salir al parking recuerda que aún tiene una batalla mas que librar... la de ese dragón rojo y cabezón que le espera en el coche con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y los labios apretados.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Otro capi mas, jejeje

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	8. Con amor

Tardío primer amor.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya me gustaría, pero no es así, son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki sempai y de sus miles de seguidores bla bla bla...

Este fic contiene escenas subiditas de tono, para personas adultas o que hayan superado la pubertad con éxito... no me hago responsable de los traumas causados. Dicho queda.

Nunca pensó que se enamoraría después de cumplir los cuarenta ... y menos de él.

...por que no es su sobrino, es el amante al que desea en su cama, en su corazón y en su vida. Himuro sabe que a partir de este descubrimiento, su vida no ha hecho mas que empeorar. Ese chico es el hijo de su hermano... ¿En que está pensando? Mpreg.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tardío primer amor.

Capítulo ocho: Con amor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No esperaba despertarse esa mañana tan eufórico.

Suponía que el sentimiento de culpa, por tocar tan íntimamente y con lascivia a Tai no le dejaría dormir, ni pensar, ni respirar apenas

Pero lo cierto es que había dormido estupendamente.

Y se había despertado de lo mas feliz.

Alex tenía razón; en cuanto el chico dejó de ser una cifra todo se volvió de lo mas sencillo.

Todo se resumía en lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer y en como. Nada mas, no había mas misterio.

Decidió dejar de pensar en sus padres como enemigos, ni en las implicaciones morales que podía tener su relación y centrarse en lo realmente importante; divertirse lo que quedaba de verano, y hacerlo juntos.

Mirarle dormir ya era una rutina en su día a día.

Esa criatura era demasiado hermosa para no mirarla, y Tatsuya adoraba hacerlo, perder sus minutos de sueño recorriendo cada rincón que quedara a la vista; incluso lo que cubriera la ropa era de su absoluto interés.

– Por lo menos hoy no me haces fotos. – Su voz adormilada suena en el silencio del cuarto.

– No te estaba haciendo fotos. –Se inclina, le besa, con un poco mas de confianza que al principio.

– Deberías, estoy muy bueno. – Se estira, aparta la sábana con el pie, hace una pose que trata de ser sexy pero queda en graciosa sin mas. – Pero luego no me digas que haces con esas fotos... o mejor si, cuéntamelo todo...con muuuuuchos detalles.

Tatsuya era incapaz de dejar de sonreír, con él a su lado. Estaba seguro de que no dejaría de hacerlo jamás mientras estuvieran juntos.

– Está bien pequeño pervertido, es demasiado temprano para esto. – Trata de taparlo, pero tocando carne en el proceso.

Ríen, a carcajadas. No hay intención alguna de salir de la cama en lo queda de verano y ninguno de los dos tiene problema alguno con eso.

– No soy un pervertido... y eres tu quien me está toqueteando por todas partes, marrano. – Se acomoda contra él, sin pudor alguno.

Hace ya dos días que no se acerca a su cuarto, que la cama del mayor es mas suya que nunca. Dormir ahí es mas cómodo, agradable... y sobre todo mas acompañado.

– Tengo preguntas... muchas. – Tai se aprieta mas contra él, dejando claro que está mas que despierto y que no va a callarse por muchos mimos que le den.

– ¿Qué quieres saber? – Siente sus piernas desnudas entre las propias, sus pies subiendo y bajando haciendo un ruido muy peculiar. Ya no parece preocupado por la posibilidad de que Kagami le haga daño si se entera de que está así con su hijo.

La verdad es que no le importa ni un poco nada de lo que esté fuera de esa cama.

– ¿Cómo sabes quien de los dos se pone arriba?. – Himuro levanta las dos cejas a la pregunta. – Yo quiero follar contigo, pero se supone que tu eres el mayor, y que me tengo que dejar o algo así... la verdad, es todo muy confuso y raro, sobre todo raro

– Está bien, para. – No sabe la razón por la que ese chico y sus ocurrencias le acaloran al instante. –No es algo que se sepa, o se asuma... podemos hablar, decidirlo.. muchas veces solo depende del lugar, del deseo, del respeto que le tengas a tu pareja... de lo mucho que lo ames. A veces no hace falta acostarse con el otro para hacerle el amor...

– No entiendo nada. – Su arrugita en la frente se hace mas pronunciada. – Yo quiero hacerlo contigo, y me da miedo estar abajo...

– Eso lo comprendo... pero no pasa nada, tener miedo es natural. – Besa su frente, los dedos acariciando despacio su pelo. – No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, nadie te obliga.

– Pero yo creí que tu... bueno, que querías meterla, por todo eso de que eres mas viejo y necesitado... – Risita de nervios.

–Así que ahora soy un viejo. ¿eh? – Estrecha la mirada, divertido.

Tiempo atrás le habría molestado, ahora lo achaca al miedo a lo desconocido del chico.

– Eres un viejo...y por donde tienes la mano ahora mismo, uno muy verde. – Aunque intenta quitar esa mano de su trasero, lo único que consigue es que Himuro le agarre con las dos, con ganas y sin intención de soltarle por nada del mundo.

– Me encantaría hacer realidad tu sueño... pero no tenemos preservativos... no esperaba …

– ¡Ah!, espera un momento. – Sale disparado de la cama, dejándole ahí, mas solo de lo que ha estado nunca en su vida.

Escucha al muchacho trasteando en su cuarto, maldecir en voz alta y después las ruedas de su maleta recorrer el pasillo hasta entrar de nuevo en su habitación.

– Tengo de esas cosas por aquí... en algún bolsillo de estos. – abre, rebusca entre las bolsas de papel y la ropa que no ha sacado de la maleta. – Papá está obsesionado con que coja algo o deje embarazado a alguien.. ya sabes, mi padre y sus neuras... cree que el universo entero es un campo de batalla y todos los cocos del mundo quieren comerme el culo mientras duermo. – Cierra la tapa, abre las cremalleras de los lados, por fin sonríe al encontrarlos. – Tenemos mmm... treinta...¿Son bastantes o hay que comprar mas?

Himuro no responde, no dice nada, se limita a dejarse caer sobre el colchón desde su postura sentada, con la que le había estado mirando convertir su maleta en un caos, y taparse la cara con las manos.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Subido a sus caderas lucha contra sus manos para verle la cara, está preocupado. –¿No quieres?

– Claro que quiero, ¿como no voy a querer estar contigo? – Se sienta con el chico encima, le acomoda para estar de frente sin incomodidades. – No se trata de eso... es mas –Suspira, enamorado. – Hay tantas cosas que desearía hacer contigo, juntos y tengo tanto miedo...

Tai le abraza, le acuna con dulzura, no le deja decir nada mas, no hace falta.

No es por lo que ha dicho, si no el modo en el que lo ha hecho.

Él no es tonto, ha comprobado día a día todos sus actos, el modo en el que le miraba, como se preocupaba hasta del mas mínimo detalle para tenerle contento, para que su estancia ahí fuera lo mas cómoda posible.

Podía haberse negado, haberse excusado en su intimidad, en su ruptura o en la simple idea de que era su casa y quería seguir en ella, solo.

– Mi pobre Tatsuya. – Se balancea adelante y atrás, como si tratara de dormir a un bebé, aunque en su voz se puede adivinar fácilmente un tono divertido de broma. – Piensas demasiado. – Tira de su cara para que le mire directamente.

Esos ojos pueden ver a través de sus pensamientos con una claridad, una facilidad que envidia. Para Tai todo es simple, limpio y claro.

– Tu lo ves todo muy fácil. – Recorre su cara con los ojos, mas que mirarle le está disfrutando con los ojos.

– ¿Ya has terminado de pensar? – Himuro asiente despacio. – Sigo queriendo hacerlo contigo, pero entiendo que estás viejo y que ya no estás para según que trotes... de verdad, lo entiendo... pero...

– Me abrumas, eres demasiado... directo. – Sin pretenderlo sus dedos van hasta el borde de la camiseta y se cuelan debajo.

– Papá dice que si eres claro no hay que decir las cosas dos veces y que todo el mundo te entiende. – Avanza, le roba un beso. Suficiente para contar como punto de partida. Ahora treinta le parecen pocos, muy pocos.

– No hables de tu padre mientras estamos en la cama... – Profundiza el beso hasta convertirlo en algo mucho mas serio que el juego que habían empezado.

– Eres tu quien cambia de tema. – Sube un poquito, le cabalga con una media sonrisa, solo un pequeño movimiento de caderas, pequeño pero suficiente para mandar sus ganas de pensárselo mejor con el padre del chico, al otro lado del mundo.

Seguramente ese sería un momento excelente para parar, dejar que el chico que coja un berrinche de campeonato y esperar en un rincón oscuro que pase lo que queda de verano antes de recuperar su preciosa soledad... bah, eso no se lo tragaba nadie.

En mitad de un beso, el tercero o el cuarto, Himuro se da cuenta de que van a diferentes ritmos.

Tai ansioso, besa y manosea sin orden, con prisa, queriendo vivirlo todo muy rápido.

Tatsuya no tiene prisa alguna. Se limita a seguirle allí donde quiere llegar el otro, aunque eso no le resulte tan placentero como esperaba.

– Espera... – Rompe el beso, le gira despacio hasta dejarle sobre el colchón. – Si sigues así terminaremos en diez minutos... o menos...teniendo en cuenta la rapidez del otro día... quizá un par de minutos...

– P-pero es que yo …. – Estrecha la mirada. – Ehhhh... es que tenía muchas ganas y tu tocas muy bien y … – Hace un puchero, muy mono. – No es justo. Tu deberías enseñarme todo esto... para mi es nuevo, yo nunca he hecho nada; eres malo, además de un viejo marrano.

– Vale, soy malo. – Tumbado a su lado, se coloca entre sus piernas, simplemente sobre él. Fuera la ropa, adiós la vergüenza. – Te enseñaré, pero tranquilízate, no hay prisa.

– No me hagas daño, por favor. – Desvía la mirada, rojo como un tomate. Desnudo es muy difícil esconder que está muy excitado y apenas se han dado un par de besos y achuchones a destiempo.

– Eso no tienes que pedirlo. – Un pequeño, pequeñísimo beso, un roce. No puede evitar sentir el peso del mundo sobre él y mas cuando el temblor en el muchacho le llega directamente a su piel. – Jamás te haría daño... te amo demasiado para soportar verte sufrir...

Un silencio se instala justo en ese instante y dura mucho mas de lo que ninguno de los dos espera.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – Sostiene su cara lo mas lejos posible, quiere verle mientras responde esa pregunta. Adora sus ojos, tan azules, casi tanto como ese montón de lunares que le salpican el cuerpo entero y estas últimas palabras... no puede ser verdad, sería terrible que hubieran salido por sus labios solo por la excitación del momento y no por que lo sintiera de verdad.

Su última duda se resolvió sola, necesitó apenas un par de segundos perdido en sus ojos para saber que era cierto, Tatsuya lo amaba, y lo hacía de verdad.

– Vamos viejo verde, haz que grite tu nombre. – Estira la mano y rompe la cajita tomando uno de los preservativos de la tira. Roza su nariz con el, haciendo a Himuro sonreír. – Ya no tengo miedo, y si me duele te daré una patada.

– Tendré mucho cuidado. – Beso en su cuello, en su barbilla, en el mentón. – Y si algo no te gusta, solo dilo, y pararé.

Le vió asentir tímidamente, aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder cumplir esa promesa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía el amor con nadie, y la última vez casi se había perdido en su memoria. No recordaba nada bueno de su matrimonio, nada.

Y este muchacho, era un nuevo comienzo, en realidad era el comienzo soñado. Como el verdadero premio después de un montón de cosas malas.

Ya no le importaba su origen, ni su edad; solo sabía que lo amaba, con todo su ser y que no dejaría ir esa oportunidad por nada.

Sus pensamientos se deshicieron al oír un suspiro, un pequeño jadeo fruto de sus caricias.

Sentía oscilar el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo, buscando el alivio solo con el roce, besos con los ojos cerrados para enmascarar la vergüenza del acto, de esa intimidad tan nueva y excitante para él.

Un quejido, tensión en sus piernas, aliento contenido.

– Solo son mis dedos, lo siento. – susurra, cerca de su oído.

– No te pares. – abre mas las piernas, se eleva, exponiéndose con mas descaro. – Mas... por favor.

Aferrado a sus caderas se mueve, despacio, tan lentamente que es doloroso para él. Himuro tantea cada reacción, alerta para detenerse al primer indicio de dolor, pero no es eso lo que ocurre.

Es el chico quien marca el ritmo, la velocidad, la fuerza.

Todo el calor de ese cuerpo rodeándole, volviéndole loco en cada milímetro que lo acoge.

– Ya está, respira hondo. – Ha sido todo lo cuidadoso que su propio deseo le ha permitido, y ciertamente está mas que encantado con la escena ante él.

Tai baja su mano, recorre la ancha espalda, su costado y va mas allá, tocando con la punta de los dedos el lugar justo en el que están unidos por completo.

– Es calentita... la noto muy bien. – desliza sus manos y le agarra el trasero con ellas, con las dos. – No das nada de miedo...

– Me gusta oírte decir eso. – Sale un poco, solo un centímetro para volver a entrar.

Se mueve a una velocidad desesperante para el mas joven que quiere mucha mas acción, pero aún sigue un poco asustado con todo; agradece su consideración y mucho.

Consigue desviar su atención con un beso, dos o tres. Toca ese punto dentro de él, ese lugar en el que el deseo se concentra para hacerle perder la razón.

Y ya no importa nada mas.

Es Tai quien se mueve bajo él, quien prácticamente hace todo.

– No toques ahí... – Se queja, cuando siente los dedos de Himuro tocar su erección, atrapada entre ellos y olvidada desde que había comenzado a sentirle dentro de su cuerpo. – Voy a … voy a …

Ahoga su grito en un profundo beso, hundido hasta el fondo en el chico involuntariamente.

Tai se arquea contra él durante el orgasmo, que dura mas que la última vez.

Está tan absorto en la sensación que no es consciente de que ha terminado hasta que el chico cae a plomo en el colchón y siente que le libera de su interior con suavidad.

– ¿Estás bien?, ¿te duele algo? – Aparta su cabello con la punta de los dedos, le mira, inspecciona con cautela.

– Muy bien. – Jadea entre cada sílaba, recuperando el aire lentamente, lleno en todos los sentidos posibles. – Dime por favor que esta vez si te has corrido o me sentiré como una mierda.

– No te preocupes por eso. – Le abraza con ganas, besa su pelo, su cara sudorosa.

Tai le mira con intriga, como si le ocultara algo que no debe ser conocido. – He aguantado hasta que tu has terminado... no me has dejado ponerme esta cosa. – recupera el preservativo, olvidado junto a la almohada. – Tenemos que trabajar en algunas cosas...

– ¿Quieres que te la chupe? – Busca el modo de liberarse del abrazo y cambiarle el sitio en la cama, pero Himuro no le deja moverse. – En algún momento tendrás que dejarme hacerlo...

– Ahora no es ese momento. – Sigue excitado, ahora mas que sabe que el chico está bien, que no le ha hecho daño ni nada irreversible. – Quiero hacerte el amor otra vez.

Tai sonríe, de lado.

Siente que ha despertado una bestia dormida, y que tiene a esa bestia bajo control.

Y ver como se coloca el preservativo mordiéndose el labio es suficiente para saber que va a estar metido en esa cama hasta que acaben la caja entera...

y ese plan le parece estupendo.

…...

Kagami entró en su casa a zancadas, la niña acuestas, la bolsa, y su enorme mosqueo, como un miembro mas de su familia.

Kuroko tras él, una sonrisita triunfante en sus labios.

Tai camina tras su madre, sus dedos apretando la mano de su novio con mas fuerza de la que le gustaría para ese momento.

Se quedan en mitad del salón hasta que Kagami deja a su hermana en la cuna. Para su desgracia, la niña se duerme al instante, por lo que no puede usar a su hermana como excusa para salir de ahí pitando.

– Quiero hablar contigo, a solas. – Kagami sentencia, desde la puerta.

Su mirada dice que va en serio, y que por efecto de Kuroko, estará a salvo mientras esté dentro de esa casa.

– Vamos a tu cuarto. – Kuroko toma a su hijo de la mano, le indica el camino con la cabeza, tira de él con suavidad.

Se resiste, un poco. De repente se siente mas diminuto que nunca. Los tres son adultos, saben comportarse como tal... o eso espera.

Aunque después del numerito de la comisaría no lo tenía muy claro.

Echa un último vistazo al salón. La imponente figura de su padre parece llenar toda la estancia, y Himuro a su lado, orgulloso, le mira de un modo seguro, tranquilo.

Entra en su cuarto, se tumba directamente en la cama con ropa y todo.

Kuroko le sigue, cierra la puerta y se tumba a su lado.

– No le va a pasar nada. – Tetsuya le acaricia la carita, sonríe mucho. – Tienen que hablar, deja que lo hagan.

– Si papá le hace algo... – Mira la puerta y después sus manos...

– Solo quiere hacer de papá... – Kuroko posa su mano en el vientre de su pequeño. – Dentro de poco tu mismo entenderás como se siente...

Tetsuya le abraza, y le acuna.

Se siente feliz; solo espera que ese mendrugo que tiene por marido no le deje mal pegando a su yerno, o le dejará sin sexo todo un año..., le echará mas sal en su comida y alguna maldad mas que seguro se le ocurrirá...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Halehop, capi pornoso y rosa chicle hasta ver unicornios

Que monooooossss

Gracias por leer preciosuras

Besiots y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
